Notice Me
by Gertyke
Summary: RATING UP! Hermione is HG, Draco HB, 'mione's parents die, she turns to the HB but somehow her life gets ruined... What's going to happen... Read & Review Please!
1. Ch 01 HB & HG

**A/N:** First of all I'm Dutch, my spelling isn't as great, so please won't you blame me for spelling mistakes... Second of all I can really use suggestions, and last but not least I hope you enjoy this fic :)  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, I wish I did sigh  
  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** This chapter : G  
  
**Small Summary:** Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts, she is the Head Girl... when she gets the news that her parents died people will comfort her... but what happens when comforting doesn't stay with comforting? (Ok sorry I suck at summaries!)

**Chapter Summary:** Hermione shops at Diagon Alley, finds out who the Head Boy is, and gets to see her new common room, bedroom & bathroom :)

* * *

Hermoine was in Diagon Alley, she was getting her new school supplies. Her letter just arrived 2 days ago, the school-supply list for her 7th and last year on Hogwarts. With the letter was a small badge that said 'Head Girl' she freaked out when she saw it.  
  
She was overjoyed, when she wrote Harry and Ron they just answered they saw it coming from their first year, and that they were really exited. But she was confused, why wasn't Harry Head Boy? Wasn't it Harry who had killed Voldemort last year? And he had killed Voldemort's right hand too, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
But now she was shopping, she had to buy new books. She was also going to buy new dresses for the Halloween Dance, but not only for that dance, but there were 2 new dance's this year. First of all there was the 'End of Holiday Dance' that was going to take place the second week of the new school-year.  
  
And second there was the 'New Year's Eve Ball' that was going to take place the 31st of December. So she walked into a dress shop. She looked around for almost half an hour before she found a dress she liked. It was purple with silver margins. She loved it the first time she saw it.  
  
It was perfect for the End of Holiday Dance. So she took it and looked around for a second dress. But then she stopped looking and just stared at one particular dress. 'Wow' she whispered... Perfectly for the New Year's Eve Ball It was a very long black dress, with a split that reached almost to her but.  
  
She took it and a couple of minutes later she was outside the shop with a bag with her two dresses in it. When she was done shopping she visited Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley to say hello.

* * *

**_A week later...._**  
  
Hermoine boarded the Hogwarts express and sat down in an empty compartment and started to read a book. Suddenly the door of the compartment opened and she looked up to a dark-haired boy and a Redhead. 'Ron! Harry!' she stood up and hugged them both.  
  
'Good to see you again Hermoine' Harry smiled. 'So did you find out already who the Head Boy is?' she shook her head 'I hope it's going to be someone from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...' Harry and Ron nodded in agreement 'yeah I think we all do'  
  
'I have to go to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's compartment now... I'll see you at school then?' she hugged them and waved her wand at her trunk 'Wingardium Leviosa' she waved it so the trunk was in front of her and walked toward the Head compartment.  
  
When she entered there the Head Boy wasn't there yet so she settled in a nice comfy chair and started to read her book again. She was so concentrated that she didn't hear the door open and someone walked in behind her.  
  
'Mudblood, what are you doing here?' he asked coldly with an icy stare. 'Mione looked up to him 'this is my compartment, don't tell me they made you Head Boy' she sighed when he showed her his badge.  
  
He sat down on the other side of the compartment and looked at her from the side of his eyes. He looked at her brown curly hair fall down on her back... She has changed over the holidays... stop thinking about her Malfoy! Her body had evolved during the summer... it was more curved now, he thought she looked rather beautiful now... but he didn't want to accept the fact that he thought so!  
  
He turned towards the window and stared outside till he heard a door open and close again he looked towards it and saw Pansy standing there and stood up 'Pansy what are you doing here?' she smirked and saw Hermione sitting at the window still reading her book. 'What is that filthy mudblood doing here?' Hermione stood up and walked towards her 'I would keep my mouth shut if I were you Parkinson because I'm Head Girl and I can make this year a living hell for you Parkinson!' she snapped.  
  
Both Malfoy and Parkinson stood there in shock of the comeback of Hermione Wow she really changed, and not only from the outside he thought while Hermione sat back down next to the window and started reading again. 'Draco, honey, I'm so sad we won't get to share our common rooms together anymore, I'll come visit yours when I have some time and I want some fun' she said with what she thought was a playful smile... and turned around and walked outside the compartment.  
  
An hour later the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmeade, so Hermione stood up and walked outside with her trunk, followed by Malfoy. They helped the first-years into the boats (at least Hermione did, Draco commanded them to get in the boats not helping them at all) and when all of them were in the boats they too left with the carriages to Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron in the Great Hall and watched the first years getting sorted by the sorting hat. And after that they began their meals. Now it was time for every student to go to their common rooms or rooms to get unpacked.  
  
Dumbledore showed Draco and Hermione to their common rooms and told them the password to get in (Unity), he walked inside with them and showed them around, on the right side of the Common room was a door to Hermione's bedroom. On the left side there was a door for Draco's bedroom.  
  
'The bedrooms are protected by a special spell... the other one can only enter if you can totally trust him or her, the bathroom doesn't have that protection so if you don't want the other one to get in well, you'll have to figure out yourself what to do then.' Dumbledore started, 'the bathroom is connected with both of your rooms' he saw the weird look on their faces 'yes you have to share it, the bedrooms aren't decorated yet, you can do that yourself so you can chose the colours, ok that's it I guess... oh yeah you can't change the password to get in without telling the other and the statue'  
  
Draco and Hermione nodded.  
  
Dumbledore then took of and left them both standing there, staring at each other...  
  
'So mudblood, first rule! Don't come anywhere near the bathroom when I'm in it!' Hermione glared at him 'Malfoy, I don't follow your stupid rules ok! I'm going to unpack'  
  
She turns around and walks up to her room to start decorate it... When she walked in she froze for a moment, the room was huge, there was a huge four- poster bed, so big that 4 people could easily sleep in it... next to the bed were 2 small cabinets and on top of each was a small table-lamp. Then she saw the huge dresser... there was a note on top of it... so she took the note and read it.  
  
""Dear Miss Granger, I'm pleased to announce that Head Girl and Head Boy each receive an enchanted dresser, when you want to change in something take in mind what you want to wear, when you open the dresser you will see the clothes of your choice lying in the dresser ready to be worn. This dresser provides you with everything you need, dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, underwear, nightgowns, pyjama's, shoes, scarfs, hats, etc... I hope you enjoy it""  
  
Hermione squealed in delight. This was amazing! She wanted to try it so she stood in front of the dresser and thought about nice and comfy joggings, a pink top and nice slippers. When she opened the dresser she saw comfy joggings in every different colour (because she didn't think about a specific colour), a nice pink top and different kind of slippers...  
  
She took it out of the dresser and changed quickly, and then she put her own clothes away in the other closet that was standing in the other corner of the room. Then she looked around again, now she saw the nice vanity full of make-up, and the door that lead to the bathroom, and another door that lead towards the balcony.  
  
She started decorating her room, she gave the bed red silk sheets with nice silver and gold pillows, she turned the walls in a baby pink with small silver and gold decorations. On a small table in a corner she put a vase with some roses. When she was done she wanted to take a shower, and walked towards the bathroom and entered.  
  
She gasped when saw it, it was really really big! The bathtub was huge, the shower was huge, everything in the bathroom was huge. The mirror was at least 2 meters high, and 5 meters wide. In front of the mirrors were 2 great sinks with different kind of soaps. There were also small cabinets full of hair-products, towels, toothbrushes and shower gels.  
  
Next to the bath was another cabinet full of different scented bath-foam, when she saw it she quickly changed her mind about the shower and decided to take a bath so she let the water fill the tub. She took a bottle of bath- foam out of the cabinet and poured some of it into the bath.  
  
The whole bathroom started to smell like roses. She took off her joggings, top and underwear and slowly stepped into the bath full of foam. She laid back her head on the edge of the bath and enjoyed the warmth of the water.

* * *

**_--Meanwhile--   
_**  
When Draco entered his room he wasn't surprised, the room was big, but his room at Malfoy Manor was bigger, he quickly decorated it with Green and Silver, unpacked his things and then he investigated the enchanted dresser. This was the only thing that surprised him in this room; even he didn't have one like this at home.  
  
When he was done decorating and investigating he walked trough the doors of the balcony and saw from the outside that it was connected with another door and he walked towards it. When he looked trough the window of the door he saw Hermione's room, she wasn't there so he opened the door and looked around, he saw the red and gold decorations So Gryffindor he thought about it, but was surprised of the silver.  
  
He walked back to his room and decided to go brush his teeth and then go to bed and entered the bathroom. When he opened the door the smell of roses came towards him along with the steam of a hot bath. He walked inside and turned to the mirrors.  
  
'MALFOY! What do you think you're doing?' Hermione almost screamed, trying to cover herself, even if it wasn't necessary with all the foam.  
  
'Brushing my teeth granger.' Draco replied and took his green with silver toothbrush. Hermione shook her head and took the towel laying on the edge of her bath and wrapped it around her while stepping out of the tub...  
  
Draco looked at her unnoticed in the mirror wow didn't think mudblood had such a nice body... She just left the bathroom still wet from the bath and entered her bedroom.  
  
'Stupid Malfoy' she muttered under her breath and walked to the dresser and thought about a nice pink dress to sleep in. She opened the dresser and took the dress out, dried herself and changed into the dress.  
  
She walked to her trunk and took a book out of it. Then left her room to read in front of the fireplace. She was so occupied with her book that she didn't saw Draco entering the common room with his green silk boxers.  
  
_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Ch 02 The First Assignment

**A/N**: Thanks all for reviewing :) I'll thank all of you personal in a second.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Still don't own a thing, except the plot of course :)  
  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
  
**Rating**: PG till now :)  
  
**Small Summary**: Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts, she is the Head Girl... when she gets the news that her parents died people will comfort her... but what happens when comforting doesn't stay with comforting? (Ok sorry I suck at summaries! And you already knew that didn't you :))  
  
**Chapter Summary**: Hermione and Draco receive their first assignment, how will they react towards each other? Will they be civilized? Or will they keep ignoring each other or insulting each other?  
  
**Review Reply's:  
**  
**Avery-88** – Thanks, I'll try to update as soon as possible  
  
**PerennialOutlander **– I don't know, I guess I was in a very pink mood, I'll try to pick other colours too :)  
  
**Tekvah Ariel** – As I said in the beginning, this IS going to be a Draco/Hermione – fiction so yeah, I guess there is going to be some little romance, but I'll try to keep it in character ok?  
  
**meenyrocks** – I'm very curious too :p, nope I'm not I know what's going to happen!! :D ok sorry I'm in a good mood because I've had 4 reviews in the first 24 hours I posted it!!!  
  
**Fly-Bird-NOT-THAT-HIGH** – yeah boxers, I see that image right in front of my face, if you know what I mean :) Thanks for my fifth review!  
  
Now on with the story :)  
  
**Note:** The students from the Advanced Arithmancy class all are in the same year as Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione I looked it up in Harry Potter Lexicon :)

* * *

_Last Time on Notice Me:_  
  
Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are Head Boy and Head Girl. They saw their common rooms, bedrooms and the bathroom they had to share...  
  
_She walked to her trunk and took a book out of it. Then left her room to read in front of the fireplace. She was so occupied with her book that she didn't saw Draco entering the common room with his green silk boxers_.

* * *

**_Chapter 02 – Their first assignment!  
_**  
What the hell is she doing in front of the fireplace, I wanted to sit their... whatever... Draco Malfoy sat down in the big black couch. He lay down and started to read his book, when Hermione heard him sit down she looked up.  
  
'Malfoy what are you doing here?' she asked. 'What does it look like I'm doing, I'm reading mudblood!!!' She shook her head 'you know this is going to be a lot easier when we're not constantly fighting with each other!'  
  
Malfoy seemed to think about it. 'Whatever mudblood, like I care what you think of it...' She sighed and stood up and walked to her room in her small little dress and didn't look behind so she didn't see Malfoy check her out...  
  
She sat down on her bed to take of her shoes and crawled under the bed- sheets. She almost immediately fell asleep.

* * *

--The Next Morning—  
  
Hermione ran downstairs she was late for breakfast, it almost never happened before but she overslept... Her bed was so soft and comfortable that she just didn't wake up when she normally woke up.  
  
She rushed towards her house table and sat down next to Harry and across Ginny.  
  
'Ah look who's there... 'Mione' Ginny giggled 'did you just woke up late? What's gotten in to you?' Hermione shrugged 'just a nice and comfortable bed' she smiled towards the younger Weasley, and started to eat some toast. And she talked a little with Harry, Ron & Ginny.  
  
Hermione then had to go to the Advanced Arithmancy class, Harry and Ron were heading towards the Advanced Divination. She walked in the classroom and Professor vector announced that every house would have this class together because there were only 10 people in the whole 7th year who took this class. Last year Hermione had Advanced Arithmancy with the other Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs, but because of the big amounts of work they had to do outside the classroom every single Gryffindor had left the class during the last year. She was the only gryffindor now.  
  
She didn't know which Ravenclaws and Slytherins were in this class. And she took a look around and saw 1 Slytherin Draco Malfoy What the hell is he doing here... 3 Ravenclaws Terry Boot, Padma Patil and Mandy Brocklehurst, in the middle and on the other side were 5 Hufflepuffs Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Megan Jones and Ernie Macmillan, and then there was of course herself as the only Gryffindor.  
  
She sat down at an empty table in the middle of the classroom and started taking notes of what professor Vector was telling. When they were in the half of the class there was a slight knock on the door, and Elenor Cauldwell a 4th year Hufflepuff walked inside.  
  
'Professor Vector?' she asked shyly 'Yes miss Cauldwell?' came the reply. 'Professor McGonagall asked if you could send Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger to her office.'  
  
Hermione looked towards Malfoy and saw him glare in her direction. 'Did professor McGonagall tell you why?' 'No, but she did said it was official Head Boy and Head Girl business.' The professor looked towards Malfoy and Granger and nodded his head.  
  
'you 2 can lend the notes of the other students, you can take your bags and follow miss Cauldwell towards professor McGonagall's office' Hermione putted all her stuff in her bag, and so did Malfoy and then they both followed Elenor out of the classroom towards the professor's office.  
  
They entered the room and the professor noted them to sit down. 'You guys know the end of the holiday dance is coming up soon?' they both nodded their heads. 'You two are going away for the weekend to search a band for the dance... ' 'but professor!' Hermione protested, she didn't want to go on a weekend with Malfoy... and the feeling was mutual  
  
'No buts miss Granger!' the professor noticed them to both keep it quiet 'You two leave tomorrow evening, pack a bag with some muggle clothing.' Now it was Malfoy who protested 'Muggle clothing?' 'Yes mister Malfoy, muggle clothing, you'll meet some wizard-bands but the mean propose for you two is to find us a special act, a muggle act.'  
  
'So here's a list of the wizard-bands and a list of muggle-performers so you can start discussing those who definitely won't be on the agenda to meet this weekend.' They both nodded, the one more hateful than the other and left the room with 2 lists.  
  
'So what now...' Hermione tried to start a conversation about the weekend, Malfoy dropped 1 of the lists in her hands 'you can have that list of muggle-performers, I don't know any of them, and I'll keep this list because you won't know any of the wizard-bands.' Hermione sighed 'ok Malfoy, but we'll have to discuss them together BEFORE tomorrow-evening...' 'Whatever Granger, I'm going to class'  
  
And so they each left in separate directions, with each a different list.

* * *

--Later that day, after classes—  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library with her list to clear the list of useless performers when Harry walked towards her. 'Hey 'Mione' he sat down next to her 'How's it going?' she looked up 'Hello Harry, I'm fine, well how do you describe fine? I just have to spend a stupid weekend with Malfoy in a Muggle City, so you think I'm fine?'  
  
'I'm sorry Hermione, I can't change the fact that you two are the smartest students in Hogwarts, and you two have made Head Boy and Head Girl, but this is a great opportunity for you... you're going to meet the best muggle performers, and the best wizard-bands in the world' he smiled at her, and that made her smile too.  
  
'thanks Harry, to let me see the bright sight of it' 'You're welcome hermione' he hugged her and then she left with her short list of muggle- performers that were left of the long list that McGonagall gave her.  
  
'Unity' she said against the painting in front of her common room and walked inside. She saw Malfoy sitting in the middle of the room with his list spread on the ground in front of him. HE looked up when she walked in, but not for long because he was reading the names on the list.  
  
Hermione walked to her room, and took of her uniform and replaced it with a blue skirt and black top from her enchanted dresser. And walked back to the common room to discuss the names with Malfoy.  
  
She sat down on the ground next to him and lay her short list on the ground. He didn't look up, he couldn't decide which band they wouldn't meet they were all great. So Hermione started to decide which one they wouldn't meet and started scrapping the names of the bands she knew and didn't like.  
  
'What do you think you're doing?' he snapped at her when she scrapped a couple of names. 'Making the list shorter like we're supposed to do' she just answered. 'Well why don't you make your list shorter then and not mine!!'  
  
'That's because my list is already short, I only have 10 names on them instead of a hundred like you!' he glared at her, but decided to be civilized because they had to share the common room for a year now and handed her a piece of the list without saying a word and started to concentrate on his part of the list.  
  
Hermione smiled, she had just broken the cold-hearted Malfoy to let her help him. She looked at her piece and started scratching till she had only 7 names left, and then looked towards Malfoy.  
  
'You really can't chose can't you' she giggled as she saw there were still about 30 names on the list. 'No I can't Granger, but that's because they are all great bands' 'yeah they are, but you got to think like this, you pick 2 bands, and you scratch the one that is less great as the other... and in the end you only have the best bands on your list.'  
  
He looked at her 'Well Granger, that's one of the longest things you ever said to me without calling me ferret.' Hermione's eyes grew wide, he was right, this must have been one of the longest things she said to him without insulting him.  
  
'Well I believe our work will go a lot better if we could just be civilized against each other the moments we have to work together, I don't mind if you insult me in class, but if we have to work together, it will be a lot easier if we could just talk without insulting each other!'  
  
'Ok Granger, I'll keep it civilized when we're alone, but don't get your hopes up, I'll still be normal when we're with others!' he shrugged en look towards his list. With Hermione's help, he now had only 10 groups left.  
  
He took Hermione's piece of the list and compared it. 'I didn't know you liked these bands' 'Well you don't know much about me Malfoy, you only saw part of me because we just shared classes from time to time.'  
  
'Well, that's going to change now I presume.' 'Don't get your hopes up Malfoy, I'll only be civilized when we're alone' she smiled at him, and to both of their surprises he smiled back.  
  
She yawned 'Well I'm going to bed, its getting late already... I'll see you tomorrow' she got up and walked towards her room. She took a nightgown and quickly changed. When she was in her bed, she fell asleep quick and slept a night full of dreams. 


	3. Ch 03 A Muggle Weekend

**A/N:** Thanks all for reviewing :) I'll thank you personal in a second. Oh characters could be a little OOC!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Still don't own a thing, except the plot of course :) everything belongs to JK Rowling and for this chapter also something to record companies  
  
**Pairing**: Draco/Hermione  
  
**Rating**: PG-13 (every chapter we go up!)  
  
**Small Summary:** Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts, she is the Head Girl... when she gets the news that her parents died people will comfort her... but what happens when comforting doesn't stay with comforting? (Ok sorry I suck at summaries! And you already knew that didn't you :))  
  
**Chapter Summary**: Malfoy and Hermione are going to London and they meet with Catherina Elizabeth Eleanor Denise Mariocre (Don't tell her I called her that :p) and they spend their first night at the movies... What now?  
  
**Personal Thanks:**  
  
**_RelientKroxmysox721_** – Thanks, I'll try to update as soon as possible, I have problems with internet, it's very slow so I have more time to write now, because otherwise I would be on internet whole day long :)

* * *

**Last time:** Draco and Hermione were being civil towards each other, they have to go on a trip towards a muggle city to choose a muggle-performer and a wizard-band for the End of Holiday Dance.  
  
_She yawned 'Well I'm going to bed, its getting late already... I'll see you tomorrow' she got up and walked towards her room. She took a nightgown and quickly changed. When she was in her bed, she fell asleep quick and slept a night full of dreams._

* * *

**Ch 03 – The Muggle Weekend**  
  
Hermoine was packing her bag to go on the trip this weekend. She stood before her enchanted dresser and thought of some clothes to take with her. She took them out and put them in her bag, when she was done packing she took her bag and put it in the common room.  
  
Then she walked upstairs to put on some comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and a sweater because it was rather cold that they. They had to leave in about an hour. She sat down in the nice sofa and waited for Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy didn't know what to wear, he never had to wear Muggle clothes for a whole weekend before. So he just put on his uniform and walked downstairs. Hermione was already sitting there in Muggle-clothing.  
  
'What the hell are you wearing?' she asked surprised. 'My uniform Granger, what else does it look like!' she shook her head and got up. 'Come on upstairs with you' She pushed him back towards his room. 'Change in some muggle-clothing.' Malfoy sighed 'I don't know what to wear otherwise.'  
  
Hermione giggled 'Ok I'll pick some things... then you can change' she walked to the dresser and thought of some nice tight jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket, took them out and handed them to him. He looked at them and then took them cautiously.  
  
She walked out and sat back down in the sofa. A couple of minutes later Draco walked out of his room, wearing all of the muggle-clothing Hermione gave him. "Damn he looks Sexy" Hermione thought and then she mentally slapped herself for what she had thought, she couldn't think this way about him, it was Malfoy goddammit!  
  
But she didn't know Malfoy had thought the exact same thing when he first walked down the stairs in his uniform. She didn't have to know. Hermione took her bag on her shoulder while Malfoy levitated his own bag in front of him.  
  
They walked towards great hall to meet with professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall and professor Snape whom were accompanying them towards the Hogwarts Express to leave them with Miss Mariocre, who was giving the 2 residence in her apartment and who was a famous writer of a pop-magazine, she was going to introduce them to all the performers and bands.

* * *

When they entered the big flat in London, they immediately thought they've landed in a palace, well Hermione thought it. Malfoy thought the apartment had a medium sized area. But yeah, he was a Malfoy, of course he thought of it that way.  
  
When they had unpacked in their separate rooms they were called by Miss Mariocre, whom they could call Cat, her full name was Catherina Elizabeth Eleanor Denise Mariocre, but if anyone ever called her like that they would be cruciod Hermione thought, yes Cat was a witch also, how would she even had heard of the wizard-bands if she wasn't a witch?  
  
Cat took them to the dining place, where the whole table was filled with nice and tasty goods. While they were eating Cat began to speak. 'Today you can do whatever you want, but that wouldn't be much because its already 7 o'clock in the evening, tomorrow we will be starting to get a hold of a muggle-performer, I saw the list, and I think whichever you chose it would be a great choice'  
  
Hermione beamed at that, it was her who shortened the list. Cat continued 'you'll have tomorrow morning to investigate London, they'll be joining us in the afternoon, and it will depend on you two if they will be gone in the evening.' Cat looked at them and they both nodded.  
  
'Sunday you'll meet the wizard-bands, they'll be here at 2 o'clock in the afternoon, before that time you're free to do whatever you want, after you've selected the band you'll probably have to get to the station to catch the Hogwarts Express.' She said and drank a little of her butterbeer.  
  
'Oh and one last thing, none of you two has permission to leave the house alone, if you want to explore London, you'll have to take the other with you!' they both growled at that. They wanted to explore London, but definitely not with the other. 'I know kids, maybe it isn't what you expected, but London is a big city, and Dumbledore doesn't want to risk any of you two to get lost.'  
  
'I understand Miss Mariocre' Hermione said. 'Cat, Hermione call me Cat, or at least Catherina instead of Miss Mariocre' she smiled at the brown haired girl sitting at her left side. 'Ok Mi... Cat' Hermione smiled.  
  
'Ok I'm going to watch some television, one last suggestion guys, we have a nice theatre just around the corner where you can go watch the newest movies' she smiled at her Hermione and left the room.

* * *

Hermione was thinking, she really wanted to go to the theatre, but did she really wanted to go so badly if the other side was that she had to take Malfoy. Yes she thought, she really wanted to go.  
  
'Go put on something comfy Malfoy, we're going to the movies.' Malfoy glared at her 'We're what?' she sighed 'to the movies Malfoy, watching people move on a big screen'  
  
'I know what the movies are Granger, but why would I want to go with you?' Hermione looked at him 'Because we can't go alone, git, and now go put on some comfy clothes.'  
  
'This is comfy' he spat at her 'ok... good then wait till I get back, I'm going to change in something comfortable...' she walked towards her room and took of her tight jeans and replaced them with a nice knee-length skirt, she put on a tank top and a sweater, she grabbed her small bag with her muggle-money in it and walked back downstairs were Malfoy was waiting.  
  
'Finally Granger, do you always use that much time' he sneered at her. 'No, I did it on purpose' she answered coldly as she walked past him outside. He followed her outside and they walked quietly towards the theatre.  
  
He walked behind her and looked at her from behind she sure has the right curves on the right places he said to himself and then shook his head this was mudblood-granger we're talking about, she couldn't have the right curves!  
  
Hermione felt his staring on her back but didn't say a word about it... and she couldn't seem to think of a reason why not... suddenly she realized something, this couldn't be, that definitely wasn't the reason why she didn't say a word... She couldn't in a million years like it when he was watching her over like some kind of meat!!  
  
When she saw the theatre she inwardly smiled to herself and walked to the ticket booth. Malfoy walked to the spot right next to her and he started to grab his money, hermione saw he was grabbing wizard-money so she quickly stopped him, and paid two tickets with dollars.  
  
He glared at her, but when he saw the dollars he knew she just wanted to prevent them from being ridiculed.  
  
Hermione walked to the popcorn-stand and bought a great bag of popcorn along with 2 soda's and handed him his ticket and one of the soda's. He took it cautiously and looked at her. 'Why are you doing this?' he asked glaring at her. 'Why am I doing what Malfoy?' she asked innocently.  
  
'Why are you being nice?' Hermione looked at him 'we decided to be civil remember?' he nodded 'but that doesn't mean nice, so why are you nice?' she rolled her eyes at him 'because I want to enjoy this weekend, and that doesn't work if we're ignoring each other.' She sighed and walked into the theatre and took a seat in the middle of it at the last row.  
  
Malfoy followed her and sat down next to her. 'See that wasn't so hard was it' she asked smiling and even smiled more when Malfoy coldly glared at her, but her smile only grew bigger when he realised she was joking and he himself was smirking now.  
  
'Here take some popcorn Malfoy' she handed him the bag and he took some out of it and handed it back, 'thanks Granger, you know you aren't so bad when you're in your element'  
  
'Well you aren't so bad when you're not in your element' she smiled. Malfoy stared at her and then a small smile crept on his lips. 'Peace Granger?' 'Peace Malfoy!' she flashed him a true smile, and turned back to her popcorn.

* * *

They sat silently during the movie, but it was so boring that Hermione fell asleep. 'Granger? Wake up!' Malfoy tried to wake her but all he got out of her was 'hmzmnz' he sighed, what was he supposed to do with her now?  
  
He had 3 choices, wake her up, let her sleep here, or carry her home. Since he couldn't wake her up and couldn't leave her here he decided to take the 3rd option, and picked her up from her seat. She lay her arms around him still sleeping and her head rested against his shoulder.  
  
He walked slowly towards Cat's apartment and knocked on the door because they didn't take a key. Cat opened the door 'So how was.... ' her sentence stopped when she saw Hermione laying in Malfoy's arms. 'Was it so boring?' she asked quietly. Malfoy nodded his head and carried her inside  
  
'I'm going to lay her in her bed ok' now Cat nodded and Malfoy carried her upstairs. When he entered her room she stirred in her sleep 'Where am I?' she asked sleepily 'In your room Granger' he said while walking to her bed. 'Ow, how did I come here?' she looked up with her eyes half open.  
  
'What does it look like you think? I carried you here' He said while putting her down on her bed, her arms where still around his neck. 'Let go now, you're in your bed' he said. 'Thanks Malfoy' she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and let him go, she immediately fell asleep again.  
  
Malfoy lay his hand on his cheek where she had given him the quick kiss and looked surprised. 'What the hell?' he muttered under his breath and left the room. 


	4. Ch 04 First Day in London

**A/N**: Please Read and Review! And there was a small mistake in the previous chapter, it had to be pounds instead of dollars! Thanks to meenyrocks.  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except for Catherina Elizabeth Eleanor Denise Mariocre that's my character :p  
  
**Answers to Reviews:**  
  
**_meenyrocks_** – I'll update as soon as possible :) I totally forgot the English currency was pounds... :) Thanks for reminding me!

* * *

**Small Summary:** Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts, she is the Head Girl... when she gets the news that her parents died people will comfort her... but what happens when comforting doesn't stay with comforting? (Ok sorry I suck at summaries! And you already knew that didn't you :))  
  
**Chapter Summary:** Hermione and Draco spend the Saturday in London, they go for a nice walk, get to know each other, watch a movie, then they'll meet the muggle-performers (sorry if none of them seems good to you, I just chose 10 names I hear the most of) and watch the rest of their movies!

* * *

**Last time:** Hermione and Draco had some little fun at the movies, they start to accept each other as friends...  
  
'_What does it look like you think? I carried you here' He said while putting her down on her bed, her arms where still around his neck. 'Let go now, you're in your bed' he said. 'Thanks Malfoy' she gave him a quick peck on his cheek and let him go, she immediately fell asleep again.  
  
Malfoy laid his hand on his cheek where she had given him the quick kiss and looked surprised. 'What the hell?' he muttered under his breath and left the room._

* * *

_**Ch 04: First day in London**  
_  
Hermione woke up at 6 o'clock that morning. At first she didn't realize where she was. But then the previous night came in her mind, the departure from Hogwarts, the meeting with Cat, dinner, movies... she remembered falling asleep, and the next thing she knew she was laying in Draco's arms because he was carrying her home, she didn't react to it until they were in her room. She was too tired to say something, that movie was really boring.  
  
Then she remembered they way they said goodnight, she had kissed him... she had kissed HIM Draco Malfoy the Slytherin Prince, the guy that called her a mudblood for 6 years now... and now after 6 years she kissed him? Was she going insane or something?  
  
'No' she said to herself... he was being so nice by carrying me home... 'I guess I just wanted to thank him' she got out her bed and went to take a shower... after that she got dressed in black pants and a white tank top, and walked downstairs to get some breakfast. She knew it was still early but she was very hungry.  
  
When she entered the kitchen no one was there and she got some milk out of the fridge. Cat was a witch, but she used the muggle-ways to prepare dinner because she liked cooking, there weren't any house-elves.  
  
She made herself a sandwich and sat down at the table reading a magazine which was lying on the table.

* * *

Draco woke up that morning by the sound of the shower running. The bathroom of Hermione was just next to his room. He looked at his watch and groaned when he saw it was only 6:15. He got up because he couldn't sleep anymore and he put on some clothes that were in his bag.  
  
He walked downstairs and saw Hermione already sitting at the table eating a sandwich and reading a magazine. 'Good morning' he yawned at her and walked to the fridge. She looked up a little startled 'you're up early' she said. 'Speak for yourself Granger, that shower woke me up'  
  
She looked a little guilty 'sorry...' He looked up at that 'don't be, otherwise I would have woken up 15 minutes later.' He looked in the fridge again, he had no idea what he had to take out of it. Hermione saw this and giggled. He glared at her 'What?'  
  
Hermione walked to the fridge and slipped in front of him so she could watch inside the fridge. Her back was now against his front, but she didn't care. She took some things out of the fridge and handed it to him.  
  
'Here you go' she smiled 'just pick a sandwich over there' she points at a bag of sandwiches, 'take a knife' points at the drawer full of cutlery 'and then you make a sandwich with what you have in your hands' now she walked back to her place and started to read again.  
  
He looked at her, she had been so close to him, just like she knew him as a friend for years. He made the sandwich with some problems, but eventually he had made a sandwich and sat down at the table next to Hermione, and started to eat.  
  
When he took his first bite and started to chew it he spit it back out. Hermione looked at him curiously 'What are you doing?' she asked. 'It's disgusting' Hermione looked at the sandwich and looked what he had put on it and started to laugh uncontrollably. Draco glared at her 'Why are you laughing??'  
  
'When I gave you those things from the fridge I taught you knew you have to chose 1 thing from it, and not put them all on your sandwich' she giggled. 'oh' he just replied.  
  
'Come on, I'll make you a proper sandwich' she got up and walked back to the fridge, took out some cheese and ham, took a sandwich and put them in it. 'Here you go' she handed him the sandwich and sat back down. 'I believe that won't taste as nasty as you just tasted.'  
  
He tasted it cautiously and then looked up to her again 'you're right, it's better then the thing I made' she smiled at him. 'I already thought it was going to be a bit better' she bit in her own sandwich and when they were finished she put the dishes in the sink so she could clean them.  
  
'So what are we going to do till its time to meet the muggle-performers?' he shrugged, 'I don't know' Hermione dried her plate and put it away in a cabinet and leaned against the counter. 'Maybe we can watch some video's, or go for a walk?' Draco nodded.  
  
'I want to go out, so first a walk, then video?' now it was Hermione's turn to nod. 'Sure I'll go put on a jacket, then we'll leave' she walked out of the kitchen towards her room, took a jacket out of her bag and.  
  
Draco already had his jacket, because he took it downstairs when he went to eat something. And now he was waiting for Hermione to join him for a walk. Who would have ever thought that he, a Malfoy would go for a walk with a muggle-born witch willingly? He sure as hell didn't think about it.

* * *

Hermione came down from the stairs while she was putting her jacket on. 'I'm ready' she smiled when she was standing next to him. Then they walked outside for the walk. They talked for the entire walk, about school, about their friends, and about each other...  
  
They realized that they didn't even know each other, there was much more that a know-it-all bookworm, and a stupid git. Hermione had many more things that were special about her, not only her intellectual knowledge, but Draco now thought she was funny and nice too... Hermione thought the same thing about Draco, she had him seen laugh on their walk more then in their 6 years at school. Hell she hadn't seen him laugh in those 6 years.  
  
And now here they were laughing and talking with each other while entering Cat's Mansion again. Cat who was watching them from her balcony smiled to herself. Dumbledore hadn't really said they had to be together when they left the house, but she thought that it would be better, now they could really start to know each other.  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down on the couch in the living room. 'So which movie do you want to see?' Draco shrugged and answered 'I'm not so familiar with muggle-movies so you chose' and smiled at her. 'Ok' Hermione stood up and walked to the box with movies and sat down next to them and starts looking at them.  
  
'mmm...' she took out some movies 'we have Shrek, Scary Movie 1, 2 and 3, Freaky Friday, the scream trilogy, all the Lord of the Rings movies....' She looked up at Draco 'Heard something you'd like to see?' he nodded 'The Scream-Trilogy' she looked rather surprised... 'Yeah ok, but those are 3 movies, we'll have to watch the other tonight or tomorrow' Draco nodded and went to take out some chips from the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile Hermione was setting the DVD-player and was thinking to herself... 'I've faced so many strange things in my last 6 years, and now I'm worrying that I'm going to get scared while I'm watching scream?' she said to herself. When the DVD was in the DVD-player she took the remote and sat down next to Draco on the couch who just entered the room with a bag of chips.  
  
The movie began and they stayed silent during it... Hermione was biting on her lip because she hadn't seen the movie yet, and she was a little afraid of this kind of movies. So now she was sitting on the couch with her legs pulled under her taking chips from the bag that Draco was holding between them.  
  
When the movie got a little scarier she covered her eyes with her hands and Draco looked at her in surprise... 'You're scared of a movie?' she looked at him between her fingers and nodded slightly. 'I don't know how it comes, but it's just I know it's just a movie, but the images stay in the back of my head and it's scary...' he nodded understandable and they returned to look at the movie.

* * *

When the movie ended it was already time to eat due to the long walk they took before the video. And they ate silently with Cat. When they were finished the muggle-performers started to arrive.  
  
The 10 muggle-performers on the list were performers from all kind of music- genres. There was a DJ from Holland named Tiësto, some rappers like Eminem, Usher and Jay-Z, and then there were RnB Diva's like Christina Millian and Beyonce, and other singers like Jessica Simpson, Daniel Bedingfield, Michelle Branch and Christina Aguilera.  
  
They talked with each of them in private to get to know them a little more. It was a really hard decision, since Hermione liked Michelle Branch, Daniel Bedingfield and Jessica Simpson, while Draco liked Tiësto, Eminem and Usher more.  
  
When they finally agreed to each chose one artist... maybe they could convince Dumbledore to take both of them. Hermione chose Michelle Branch, because she thought Michelle was a really great singer... Draco chose DJ Tiësto, because he liked the Rhythm very much, and it was just one hell of a DJ.  
  
Cat nodded as agreeing in their choices. If she had to choose between these 10, she would have chosen 9 of them (she didn't really like Usher that much). So when everybody left, and they sat down at the table for dinner. They had a conversation with Cat about the fact that they have 2 options, and she convinced them that she would go speak with Dumbledore that evening and convince them 2 is better than 1.  
  
With that said, she finished her dinner and picked up some Floo-Powder, 'Well kids, be nice tonight ok, I think I'll be home late, so don't mind me!' she smiled and stepped into the fire-place 'Dumbledore's Office' and poof she vanished in the fireplace.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco finished their dinner they cleaned the table, and went back to the living-room to watch the 2nd Scream-movie (Hermione was still scared as hell, but she was a real Gryffindor about it).  
  
She still covered her eyes when something scary was on. But they finished the movie, and by that time Hermione was exhausted! She was yawning and stretching her arms. So they walked to their rooms.  
  
'Goodnight Hermione' Hermione smiled and answered 'Goodnight Draco' and went in her room. Draco walked into his room and changed in his green silk boxers and lay down in his bed. And almost directly fell asleep.  
  
A couple of hours later there was a slight knock on his door, first he didn't hear it, but the knocking continued a little louder this time. He looked at the door, still half asleep. 'Who's there?' the door opened slightly and Hermione's head showed behind the door. 'Hermione what are you doing here?' Her face flushed a little.  
  
'Well remember when I said that after seeing a scary movie I start to think about all those scary things from the movie?' he nodded 'well every time I close my eyes to try to fall asleep I see that stupid guy with his mask before my eyes....and I can't fall asleep...' He stared at her 'euh...well then what are you doing here?'  
  
Her face turned bright red at this 'Well I was wondering if you would mind if I spend the night here...because I can't sleep if I'm alone...'  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED :p Waha sorry.... Got to end it here or i'll keep writing, and writing, and writing :) So stay tuned for the next chapter ;)**


	5. Ch 05 Comfort?

**A/N:** Thanks to the many beautiful reviews (6 and I've only posted it like 10 hours ago...) that I've gotten (answers to them follow!) I'll try to update as soon as possible with this chapter (probably round 3 days after chapter 4 was uploaded), Sorry but this chapter is a little shorter then the others...  
  
**Disclaimer**: don't own a thing! Except Cat  
  
**Answers to reviews**:  
  
**_RelientKroxmysox721_** – You do? Well I hate it when people do that with their stories, but I know from experience that when a chapter ends like this I won't be able to wait till the next chapter comes out ;-)  
  
_**Rebecca**_ – Of course I'll keep writing, I would be nuts if I stopped!  
  
**_Darbaby_** – Didn't remember that spell, when I was writing that chapter... sorry :) but anyway thanks for mentioning! And thanks for loving my story!  
  
**_Meenyrocks_** – Sorry I like Usher too, but I was thinking about Michelle Branch from chapter 2 because I was listening to the song Goodbye to you, and I think she's an amazing singer... and Tiësto because I wanted some beats! If you know what I mean? But thanks for reading my story :)  
  
**_Avery-88_** – Thank you!  
  
**_kaykay890_** – Wow thanks, that was a really GREAT review :) this definitely keeps me going!  
  
**_pInK-a-ZoId_** – Wow thanks! I'll definitely write more!  
  
_**Angel285 **_– you do? It's so obvious I know :) Sorry about that, I'll have some more surprises hopefully!

* * *

**Small Summary:** 'Look at the other chapters for this!'  
  
**Chapter Summary:** Hermione and Draco spend their second day at Cat's place! Will they find comfort in one another? Or will they reject the comfort and try to move on?

* * *

**Last Time:** Hermione and Draco chose 2 muggle-performers, saw 2 Scream movies (Hermione was a little scared because of them) and they began getting to know each other!  
  
_'Well remember when I said that after seeing a scary movie I start to think about all those scary things from the movie?' he nodded 'well every time I close my eyes to try to fall asleep I see that stupid guy with his mask before my eyes....and I can't fall asleep...' He stared at her 'euh...well then what are you doing here?'  
  
Her face turned bright red at this 'Well I was wondering if you would mind if I spend the night here...because I can't sleep if I'm alone...'_

* * *

_**Ch 05 – Comfort??  
**_  
Hermione looked at the floor after she asked him if she could spend the night with him. He was staring at her like she was a fool or something, at least that was what she thought he was doing.  
  
'You would like to sleep here?' Draco asked curiously and saw her looking up at him. 'Well yeah... otherwise I wouldn't have any sleep this night... and I don't want to look exhausted in front of the wizard-bands tomorrow...' she answered him a little flushed.  
  
Draco looked from her to the bed and then back to her 'yeah sure' she was a little taken back with this answer she at least thought he would discuss this a little further with her before turning her down. 'What did you say?' she asked thinking she heard him wrong.  
  
'I said yeah sure, the bed is big enough, if we stayed each at our side of the bed I wouldn't mind it...' she nodded as he moved to one side of the bed. She walked inside of the room and closed the door behind her. Then she moved to the bed, and moved in under the covers. 'Thanks Draco' she said sincere. 'You're welcome Hermione...' he looked at her 'Goodnight' a smile came upon his face 'Goodnight' he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again.  
  
Hermione now felt comfortable, feeling the presence of someone else in the room, and after a couple of minutes she too fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning**  
  
Draco woke up when he felt someone else's presence. He looked up and saw Hermione lying against him with an arm resting on his chest. She was still asleep, and she wasn't aware of the fact that she was lying against him with an arm on his chest.  
  
When he saw she was waking up a little he closed his eyes to see what how she was going to react. Hermione awoke from a deep sleep. When she opened her eyes she saw Draco's shoulder right in front of her eyes. She looked up at him and thought he was still asleep. She felt her arm lying on top of his chest and looked at it. And slowly pulled her arm back before laying her head back down to get some more rest.  
  
Draco was surprised that she didn't freak out about this so he continued to act if he was still asleep. He stretched his arm that was lying under his head above her head, and turned to lie on his side, now facing Hermione.  
  
She saw he was still asleep (she didn't know he was acting) and looked up at him, she felt comfort by his presence and cautiously snuggled against him, trying her best not to wake him up and felt completely at ease lying against him.  
  
When he felt her snuggle up against him he was a little taken aback. And looked down to see brown hair right under his face. He smiled and didn't want this to end, he felt comfortable too...  
  
She felt him move a little and quickly looked up and saw him looking at her 'sorry...' she wanted to withdraw quickly but before she could withdraw her self from his presence she felt an arm around her waist that hold her in her place.  
  
'What are you doing Draco' she whispered. He smiled 'Just trying to make you comfortable...' he replied in a whisper. She pulled back 'This can't be Draco... I'm sorry...' she quickly got out of bed 'What did I do?' she said to herself when she was on the hallway, she had snuggled against him when she thought he was still fast asleep.  
  
She quickly ran to her room and sat down. If they hadn't watched those stupid movies she wouldn't went to him last night. She sighed. How the hell could she face him this morning? She couldn't she quickly got in her bed and took some books out, I'm staying here till those bands are here!

* * *

Draco Malfoy was lost on his words. He was surprised, intimidated, shocked and everything in the same morning. And all because of Hermione Granger, the muggle-born witch who was accompanying him here. The Head Girl of this year, his study-buddy for this year.  
  
He got out of his bed and took a robe to put on and walked to her bedroom and knocked 'Hermione?' he asked and tried to open the door, but it was locked. 'I'm staying in bed for the morning, please leave me alone' came the quiet response. 'Hermione!!! Please open the door!' he said. 'NO Leave ME Alone!!! Goddammit!' he knocked hardly on the door 'you can't keep yourself from coming out you know!'  
  
'Well watch me! I'll stay in here till it's time to chose a band, and then I'm coming back here till it's time to go back!!!' she yelled at the door. He tried everything to get her out, but she didn't give in, she even didn't reply anymore... he was just talking, yelling and screaming at her to get her to open the door, but she kept reading...  
  
When he gave up he walked to the kitchen and took something to eat, then sat down in the library on a large couch, and stared into nothing really specific...  
  
An hour later while Draco still stared into the nothingness of the room Cat entered the room. 'Hey Draco go welcome or guests while I'll get Miss Granger' she smiled at him and he walked to the door while Cat went up to get Hermione. She knocked on the door 'Mione? It's Cat, can you please get out? The guests are here!'  
  
'Yeah ok, I'm coming...' she was going to give Draco a hard time, he had given her a hard time over the last hours, she was thinking of nothing else then him, she had read exactly 1 page in her book, now he was going to suffer! She walked to her backpack and took her nice summer-dress out of it. And quickly put it on...

* * *

It wasn't really warm but she just wanted to surprise the shit out of that stupid Malfoy, she let her hair hang loose around her shoulders, there were small curls in it. She put on a little lip-gloss, nothing bright, only a little sparkling. And walked downstairs, when she entered the hall all eyes turned to her, she flushed a little but quickly came into her role.  
  
'Hello everyone, thanks for joining us here, my name is Hermione Granger, I am a 7th year at Hogwarts, and the Head Girl of my year! This is my partner for this project, and Head Boy of the 7th year, Draco Malfoy!' she pointed at him and quickly continued with her little speech. 'I am pleased to inform you all, that we will chose one band out of all 10, and they can play at the first End of School Party of Hogwarts.'  
  
Draco looked at her in shock, she was full of confidence, self-esteem, power and what most shocked him she was looking absolutely stunning, she was a natural beauty... this dress fell around her curves like it was her second skin, but it didn't look anything like Pansy's dresses, those were skanky, no Hermione looked elegant in them, sexy... mind-blowing...  
  
Hermione continued to introduce everyone to everyone and then she sat down on a chair and started choosing between the bands. She didn't discuss a thing with Draco she was only talking with Cat.  
  
At the end there were 2 bands left, but she couldn't make her decision so she had to talk to Draco whom was sitting on the other side of her... 'What do you think we would choose mister Malfoy? Do you think we would go with "Gothic Magick" or "Sweet and Magical"?' she asked him looking up at him...  
  
He was a little taken back with the Mister Malfoy thing but didn't react on it 'I don't know Miss Granger, I think the girls at Hogwarts will prefer Sweet and Magical above Gothic Magick...' she nodded and turned back to Cat.  
  
'We go with Sweet and Magical, I'm going to pack my bags, see you later...' she got up and walked to her room. Draco followed her and stopped her from entering her room. 'we NEED to talk!!' she glared at him 'WE don't need anything Malfoy! Leave me alone!'  
  
'I can't!' he said, 'I don't know how, because all I can do since this morning with you lying in my arms' her face flushed a little at this 'is think about how soft you are, how sweet and comforting... and I haven't had anybody in my whole life where I felt comfort ...'  
  
Hermione stared at him 'well that was nice..., I still can't do this... now leave please!!' he nodded slightly and left to his room for some last minute packing...  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	6. Ch 06 Nasty News

**A/N:** You people are wonderful! All those beautiful reviews! Not one flame was thrown at me :) You people made me blush :)  
  
**Question:** Do you think my spelling and grammar is evolved since the beginning of the story?  
  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing... lalalalalaa..  
  
**Answers to reviews:**  
  
**_Meenyrocks_** – Yay you're still with me! I've gotten so many wonderful reviews... And I hope you'll like what's to come.  
  
**_Avery-88_** – I don't know for sure yet, but I hope once it happens, I'll surprise all of you!  
  
**_RelientKroxmysox721_** – Yay me! Sorry but I just find it rather enjoyable that people WANT to read further :) So me is happy now!  
  
**_Tom Felton Rocks!_** – Hey you're new! Welcome to my story :p I'll try to update ASAP :) and 1 comment on your nick it's the one and only truth! He totally Rocks!!!  
  
**_northernlights-daemon_** – You're new too :) Welcome! I'll hope you'll like the story when it develops further!

* * *

I'm leaving the Chapter Summary's and Small Summary... you've read the Small Summary now 4 or 5 times and Chapter Summary, hell why want to read a summary if you can read the chapter? ;-)  
  
**Last Time:** Hermione got a little too close to Draco in her opinion and backed off... Leaving Draco a little frustrated...  
  
_'I can't!' he said, 'I don't know how, because all I can do since this morning with you lying in my arms' her face flushed a little at this 'is think about how soft you are, how sweet and comforting... and I haven't had anybody in my whole life where I felt comfort ...'  
  
Hermione stared at him 'well that was nice..., I still can't do this... now leave please!!' he nodded slightly and left to his room for some last minute packing..._

* * *

**Ch 06 – Return to Hogwarts**  
  
Hermione took her bag and walked downstairs... Cat was going to drop them off at the station so they could go to Platform 9 ¾ to board the train. Hermione and Draco were the only ones on the train this time. Since they knew how to get to Hogwarts when the train arrived in Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione sighed while walking down the stairs. All alone with Draco in the train, this wasn't good for her at the moment, she was feeling some things other then hatred for the blond and handsome guy. She started to feel it when they were sitting on the sofa watching Scream. She hoped he wouldn't bother her that much, because she wanted to read her favourite book once more. Hogwarts: A History.  
  
Her book was a new one, not like those in the Library... She put her bag down in the hall and walked to Cat to say her goodbyes. 'Cat?' Cat was sitting at the table staring right in front of her... she looked shocked. 'Miss Granger....' She looked up at her 'Dumbledore asked me to give you this letter... I already know what's in it, but dear please sit down when you read it'  
  
Hermione nodded and walked to the hall and opened the letter that was addressed to her, when she looked at it she saw it was from her aunt. 'Why would she send me a letter?' Hermione wondered. She read the whole letter, while reading her face went completely pale. She couldn't hold herself steady anymore and sank down next to the wall, the letter dropped next to her and she buried her face in her knees and hands.

* * *

Cat looked at her through an open door... she was almost crying herself. She felt pity for the girl. At that point she heard a noise coming from the other stairs and she walked to them, and saw Draco coming down and motioned him to come to her. 'Mister Malfoy, I would like to note a little thing, Miss Granger has just gotten really upsetting news, I don't want you to insult her and I want you to take care of her till you're in Hogsmeade...' he was a little surprised but nodded.  
  
'What could that news be?' he thought to himself and sat down his bag. And walked to the hall where he saw Hermione sitting against a wall, crying like everything was wrong. He saw the letter, but didn't want to force himself to her as care-taker.  
  
'Hermione' he sat on his knees in front of her, 'are you ok...?' she looked at him, red eyes and tears streaming down on her face 'Does it look like I'm ok?' she snapped. He shook his head, 'what happened?' he asked looking at her. 'Read' was all she said and buried her head in her hands. He took the letter that was lying next to Hermione and started to read.  
  
_"'Mione dear,  
  
As you can see it's your aunt, and I have some terrible news for you sweety... Your mom and dad went out last night to go to a restaurant... They took their own car and made their way to 'Tony's'. When they came back later that evening, they were, oh god how am I going to say this... I'm sorry 'Mione dear but that got hit by another car. Your parent's car is a total loss. They were barely conscious when the ambulance arrived... They died when they were brought to the hospital.  
  
I want you to know, that you're always welcome to come to my place for comfort... If you want to return immediately just let me know I'll come get you, your parents had a testimony, you get everything they owned, and I mean everything... All the money, the 2 houses (One you know and the other one in Spain), you can control the dentist-office when you're back or sell it... it's all up to you sweety. Your parents didn't want to have a ceremony for them. So there will be no funeral.  
  
Don't be too devastated please, you still have all your friends...  
  
Love, your aunt Marie"_

_

* * *

_

Draco dropped the letter 'I'm so sorry for you Hermione' he sat down next to her and laid his arm around her to comfort her. 'I don't know what to do anymore Draco... I loved them with all my heart... I couldn't read the whole letter, I ...I ...' Hermione started to cry again 'shh Hermione it will all be okay. It's normal that you're devastated about it, it will go over, and they'll always be alive for you, because they'll stay in your heart'  
  
Hermione looked up at him 'thanks Draco' he nodded 'you're welcome Hermione' he want to pull his arm back and go to Cat but she stopped him 'don't go, please... just hold me...' He laid his arms back around her and pulled her against him for a hug. She cried against his shoulder and eventually she stopped crying, but she stayed in his arms. The comfort she had felt, when she was in his bed, was back.  
  
He did what she had asked and just hold her against him to comfort her. Cat walked in to the hall. 'Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, it's time to go to the station... I'm sorry but otherwise you're going to be late...' they both nodded, and Draco helped Hermione to get up. They walked in silence to the car, Draco's arm around Hermione's shoulders for comfort.  
  
They got in the car, no words were said while driving to the station, Hermione was crying silently against Draco in the back of the car, he was trying the best he could by comforting her and to make her feel a bit better.

* * *

When they arrived at platform 9 ¾ they said their goodbye's to Cat and boarded the train. Since they were the only ones on the train, they just sat down in the first compartment they saw. Draco sat next to the window, Hermione was lay down, and her head was resting on his lap.  
  
She was still crying silently, but it was going better, all her tears were almost gone. Draco's hand was going trough her hair. 'Should I bring you to Potter and Weasley when we arrive...' she shook her head and sat back up.  
  
'Would you please bring them to our common room, Ginny too... they're my friends I want them there for tonight.' He nodded 'I think I could get them when we're there' he smiled at her. 'Thanks Draco, for everything...' she smiled too and wiped away her tears. 'You're welcome 'Mione' she smiled at her nickname and rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
She fell asleep for the rest of the trip. When they arrived Draco and Hermione took a carriage back to the castle. He took her back to their common rooms, and then left to go get Harry, Ron and Ginny. He ran upstairs to the portrait of the fat lady, and knocked. A 2nd year Gryffindor opened the portrait and was shocked to see Draco standing in front of him. 'What can I help you with?' he asked.

* * *

'I need to speak to Potter and the 2 Weasleys. Go tell them Draco Malfoy is waiting outside the portrait to tell them something about Granger.' The boy nodded and closed the portrait behind him. A couple of minutes later, Harry, Ginny and Ron burst through the portrait. 'What is it Malfoy! What are you doing here at the Gryffindor tower?' Harry and Ron asked. Ginny asked 'What is wrong with 'Mione?' so he turned to Ginny who was asking the only smart question at the moment.  
  
'Hermione has had some shocking news today when we were in London, she asked me if I could get her friends because she needed you guys... so to answer Potter and Weasley's question, I'm here to come get you 3 because Hermione asked me to do that.' They looked at him surprised. 'What kind of bad news?' Ginny asked. 'I don't think it's in my right to tell you guys, so you'll just have to wait.'  
  
He walked before them towards Draco and Hermione's common room. He whispered 'Unity' to the portrait so that the others couldn't hear him. And walked inside. He saw Hermione sitting at the exact same spot where he left her, in front of the fireplace on the ground, and walked to her.  
  
'Hermione' she looked up at him 'Harry, Ron and Ginny are here, I'll leave you guys for now...' he walked to his room and lay down on his bed. Meanwhile Hermione told the whole story to the 3 other Gryffindors, and she had to explain why Draco was doing so friendly with her.  
  
When Harry, Ron and Ginny said goodbye and left she called for Draco, she needed a little comfort. Draco walked down the stairs and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. She snuggled up against him and he laid his arm around her. She whispered to him 'Thanks for being here for me... I know we weren't always friendly towards each other... I'm sorry...' she looked up at him.  
  
'It's my pleasure to be here for you 'Mione, don't be sorry, I wasn't always that nice to you either ...' she smiled at him and leaned forward, she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her body from excitement when their lips met in a nice and warm kiss.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED  
  
(Avery-88 It comes a little quicker as expected :)) **


	7. Ch 07 A Kiss Changes Everything

**A/N:** Wow thanks for the reviews people, this chapter took a little longer as expected sorry!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own a thing!  
  
**Review-answers:  
**  
**Lizziememe** – Sorry took a little longer as expected... I'm glad you like it so far :)  
  
**Avery-88** – Well thanks for the review :) Harry, Ron and Ginny will be helpful about the Granger's death... But I don't know what they'll do if they knew about Hermione & Draco :p  
  
**Meenyrocks** – Yay! :)

* * *

**Last Time**: Hermione received some devastating news about her family and Draco comforted her a bit...  
  
_When Harry, Ron and Ginny said goodbye and left she called for Draco, she needed a little comfort. Draco walked down the stairs and sat down next to Hermione on the couch. She snuggled up against him and he laid his arm around her. She whispered to him 'Thanks for being here for me... I know we weren't always friendly towards each other... I'm sorry...' she looked up at him.  
  
'It's my pleasure to be here for you 'Mione, don't be sorry, I wasn't always that nice to you either ...' she smiled at him and leaned forward, she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her body from excitement when their lips met in a nice and warm kiss.  
_

_

* * *

_  
  
**Ch 07 A Kiss Changes Everything!  
**  
She felt at ease, Hermione Granger felt at ease in the arms of Draco Malfoy, she had never thought something like this was going to happen ... but now it was inevitable... They needed one another more than they ever needed anyone else. Draco needed her to be human again, to love, to like, to help and comfort.  
  
Hermione needed him for support, love, comfort, friendship and many other things. They couldn't deny it, they couldn't ignore it, when they're lips found one another, they lost theirselfs in the other person.  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms around him and lay her head down on his shoulder, Draco's head was resting on her head... it was a beautiful sight seeing the two of them like that. They looked like a perfect couple.  
  
Draco comforted Hermione on the couch, it looked like they were sitting there for ages when a house-elf plopped out of nowhere. 'Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy?' the elf said. They looked up and Hermione spoke up 'Yes?' and looked at the elf. 'Master Dumbledore asked if you were alright because you weren't in the great hall for dinner, and Master was a little worried.'  
  
'We're ok, tell Professor Dumbledore that I've just received awful news, and I'm not in the mood to come down to the great hall... I'm sorry' Hermione said to the elf. The elf nodded in reply and poof he was gone....

* * *

The next couple of days Hermione was in a blur, When she wasn't with Harry, Ron or Ginny she stayed alone in her room... She was beginning to feel a lot better now..., she was still mourning over the lost of her family, but realised that she had to move on with her life...  
  
She began to take her distance from Draco again, in fear of her friends reaction. This didn't confuse Draco because he knew her friendship with Harry, Ron & Ginny, and it was far more then what he and her had.  
  
Friday night, the day before the ball Draco and Hermione had to go to Dumbledore's office for some last minute arrangements. So they walked silently towards the office, when they arrived at the gargoyle Hermione said the password (Butter Cookies) and they walked up the stairs. When they were called in to the office Dumbledore was watching Felix and looked up when they entered.  
  
'Ah, Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, sit down please' he motioned them to sit down. 'I wanted to discuss the ball tomorrow-evening... Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, you two as head boy and head girl are going to do the opening dance, so I strongly suggest you two go together... this is not to punish you, but I wanted you two to give a strong example of friendship between the houses'  
  
Hermione nodded and so did Draco 'So you two go together that's arranged, that's all, you can go now...' Dumbledore turned his attention back to Felix. Hermione and Draco stood up, and walked outside. 'So Draco Malfoy, it seems you're my date for tomorrow, I hope your tuxedo matches my dress' she smiled and walked back to their common rooms.  
  
A smiled came upon his lips when he walked after her, he had wanted to ask to the ball from the beginning of the weeks, when he was comforting her, his smile faltered, for her parents death. And he knew she hadn't had any proposals to go, and now they were going together.  
  
He walked through the painting, and sat down on the couch in the common room, Hermione had already left to her room to get some sleep. So he read a little in his book 'Care for Dragon, Part 31' from his collection. After reading 2 chapters he fell asleep with his book on the couch.

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning and walked to the common room she saw Draco lying asleep on the couch, she silently approached him and smiled. She sat down on the floor on her kneed and shook his shoulder a little to wake him up. 'Draco, your going to be late for breakfast'  
  
He murmered in his sleep so she shook a little harder and that made him wake up 'Huh? What? What's going on?' When he looked forward he looked into the hazel-colored eyes of Hermione and she replied 'You're going to be late for breakfast', she smiled at walked out of the room.  
  
She walked to the great hall and sat down next to Ginny. When Draco walked in a couple of moments later their eyes met, and she smiled. Ginny whom always noticed small things saw this and made a mental note to speak to her best friend after dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron on the other hand didn't notice Draco enter at all. They were discussing their next Quidditch Match. Harry as team captain, and Seeker had the largest weight on his shoulders. Ron was the keeper of the team. Ginny too had entered the quidditch league in her 4th year, but decided it took too much of her time and stopped.  
  
When Hermione left the table, Ginny quickly followed her out, and stopped her before she could go upstairs. ''Mione? Can we talk?' Hermione nodded 'In my common room?' now Ginny nodded and they walked towards Hermione & Draco's Common Room.

* * *

'Is there something wrong Gin?' Hermione asked when they sat down. 'No, not wrong at all... at least from my point of view' she smiled 'I saw the look on your face at breakfast?' now Hermione was a little confused. 'What look Gin?' Ginny giggled. 'The look on your face when Malfoy entered the room, well I don't mind if your getting closer with Malfoy, but I warn you, you got to tell Ron and Harry if you are even beginning to be friends, otherwise they'll blame you for not telling it...'  
  
Hermione blushed at Ginny's words. Yeah she realised herself that she and draco were growing closer. She tried to deny it earlier in the week, but since their weekend out they were no longer enemy's they were friends, and Ginny was right, she had to tell Harry and Ron, but she didn't know how... Draco was their enemy for 6 years, and suddenly one third of the Golden Trio decided to get friends with the enemy.  
  
It wasn't meant to happen, she knew it, but what if it was meant to happen, professor Dumbledore put them together for everything, well at least since last year. It started in the 6th year for their Potions class, it happened really subtle, no one realised it, first they were put in groups of 5, Hermione was mostly in the same group as Draco... at the end of the year they didn't only get assigned for their potions classes, but for all their classes and their prefect duties.  
  
And this year Dumbledore had made them Head Boy and Head Girl, he sent them on a trip he could do himself, he said that it was best if they went together to the ball. What next?  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny 'yeah I know... I was just afraid of their reaction, but I'll tell them if we get down ok?' Ginny nodded 'Do you feel butterflies?' she asked. Hermione looked at her friend surprised 'uh, what?' 'I asked if you felt butterflies, are your feelings for him more then just friendship?' she asked again.

* * *

At that point Draco had entered the room, he was getting his stuff to sit outside. The girls hadn't heard him come in, and he kept quiet because he had heard Ginny's question to Hermione... He stayed back so he could hear her answer.  
  
Hermione stared at her hands. 'I don't know Ginny, he's being so nice to me... I just don't get it... why this year? Why couldn't he be nice for the last 6 years? Not that I mind that he's finally nice but I don't know my feelings... 'Ginny nodded while listening to her friend.  
  
'and sometimes, like this morning, he was lying on this couch, sleeping, and I just wanted to kiss him to wake him up... but I couldn't do it... I don't trust him yet...' Ginny embraced her friend. And then she looked up because she heard the portrait close.  
  
Draco had opened the portrait and acted like he just came inside. He looked at the two girls and walked to his room to grab his stuff... he was still hearing Hermione's words in his head, she liked him, she wanted to kiss him (again), but she didn't trust him... but she had said one magical word... 'Yet' he was going to gain her trust... starting with tonight.  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED  
**  
**_A/N: I'm really really sorry it took a little longer as usual, but here it is the next chapter...!!_**


	8. Ch 08 Faith, Trust and Bertie Botts

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm going to get in to third gear with my writing, because chapter 7 was posted a little later then expected. And the title of the chapter, well yeah I couldn't come up with anything better :)  
  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing :-)

* * *

**Review-answers:**  
  
**Lizziememe** – Thanks :)  
  
**Dracoslilprincess** – Thank you :) I'll continue for sure  
  
**northernlights-daemon** – Thanks, and if I keep getting such great reviews I'll definitely keep writing!  
  
**Last Time:** Hermione and Draco have to go to the ball together, Ginny now knows about the growing friendship, and the feelings of Hermione towards Draco... Draco overheard their talk.  
  
_Draco had opened the portrait and acted like he just came inside. He looked at the two girls and walked to his room to grab his stuff... he was still hearing Hermione's words in his head, she liked him, she wanted to kiss him, but she didn't trust him... but she had said one magical word... 'Yet' he was going to gain her trust... starting with tonight.  
__

* * *

_  
**Ch 08 Trust & Bertie Botts**  
  
When Draco walked upstairs Hermione's eyes followed him upstairs. Ginny was watching her friend with amusement in her eyes. 'Come on mione, stop drooling we have to go talk to Harry and Ron' she giggled as her friend slapped her on the shoulder 'I was NOT drooling!' Hermione said.  
  
'Ok, not drooling then, you were just mentally undressing him' Ginny said while walking outside. Hermione froze for a second and then realised her friend was joking and walked after her.  
  
'So now we're going to tell Harry and Ron, ready 'Mione?' Hermione nodded in reply end they walked downstairs, Harry and Ron were outside. Hermione was a little nervous as she walked outside to them. But she realised something, they were here friends, they respected her opinion, at least she thought they respected it.

* * *

'Harry, Ron? I want to talk to you 2' they walked to her 'is there something wrong 'Mione?' she shook her head, 'I just wanted to tell you something, and please let me finish my story before you interrupt ok?' Ron spoke up 'why would we interrupt?' he asked. 'Just promise it' Hermione said. They both nodded. 'We won't interrupt you 'Mione' Harry said.  
  
'Well you know the eurhm Head Boy?' Harry nodded suspiciously 'Well he and I became something else then arch nemeses, we began to like each other, not intentionally but because of our position in Hogwarts as HB and HG, we became friends... I know you don't like Draco, but I want you to realize that I do, I actually begin to like him, and this doesn't mean I trust him, but it does mean we're friends...'  
  
'Now I don't ask you to become friends with Draco, and I don't think he wants that so... I just want you to be civil towards each other, because I respect him as a friend, and you're my best and greatest friends in the whole world, but I want you to respect him as my friend...' The last part she said in one breath so now she was gasping for air.  
  
She looked at Harry and Ron 'So? What do you think?' they were staring at her. Ron spoke up first 'Are you out of your mind?' she heard Ginny gasp at her brother's reaction 'No I'm not Ron, I've gotten to know him...' Ron shook his head 'Well at least you're not expecting me to be friends with ferret- face!'  
  
Hermione glared at him for a second and looked at Harry 'I don't know if I trust this 'Mione, but as my friend I'll accept you're decisions, and since you're the smartest witch I've ever knew I think you know what you're doing' he said slowly. Hermione smiled and hugged her friend tightly 'Thanks Harry...'  
  
'That's what friends are for' he smiled, she heard Ron sigh 'yeah 'Mione I go with Harry' Hermione threw her arms around Ron and hugged him 'thanks Ron, this means a lot to me' Ginny smiled behind her and said 'well you've already gotten my view on it so can I have a hug too?' Hermione laughed and hugged her friend.  
  
When she pulled back she whispered in Ginny's ear 'Sure you don't want Harry to hug you?' Ginny's eyes grew big and her head started to get to the same colour as her hair. And Hermione smiled, her friend was so easily to read for her.  
  
Then she turned back to Harry and Ron 'Well now that you know about my friendship you sure don't mind me going to the ball with him' she said nervously 'it's kind of a requirement for HB and HG' she added quickly 'Dumbledore wants us to go together'  
  
Now Ron turned bright red. 'You're going to the ball with him too?' he shook his head and sighed 'next thing we now you're shagging him like bunnies do' she stared at him 'RON!! We're friends, not shag-bunnies!' Ginny giggled behind her, and she couldn't repress her laugh either and both girls were now laughing.  
  
Harry was grinning at Ron 'You know buddy, it's none of your business it 'Mione wants to use Malfoy as her sex-slave' he said and then burst into laughter. 'Well I'm going to leave the 3 of you, I have duties to do, see you tonight at the feast' she smiled and walked back to her common room.

* * *

It was a small little lie, she just wanted to be alone, to think. When she walked into the common room Draco was sitting on the couch, reading a book and eating a couple of bertie botts. He had a large bowl standing on the table filled with the little thingies.  
  
'Hey' she said while sitting down and pulling her legs beneath her. 'What are you reading?' He looked up 'Care for a dragon, Part 31' he replied. She looked surprised 'Wow Part 31, are there really 31 books about it?' he nodded 'no, not only 31 but 50 books, I have them all in my collection, I just haven't read them all' he smiled.  
  
'Do you have them here?' she asked while taking a bertie bott. 'yeah they're upstairs in my room, want to see them?' she nodded, and they walked to his room, when they entered they walked to a closet in the corner. She hadn't seen it before, not that she was frequently in Draco's bedroom, but when she came to wake him in the morning if he overslept again, she came to wake him up. But she hadn't seen this closet before...  
  
When he opened it she gasped, it wasn't a closet but an entrance to a small room filled with books. On the far end of the room was one bookshelf filled with the 'Care for a Dragon' books Draco walked over there while Hermione looked around the room, all she could say was 'Wow...'  
  
She was amazed that was sure, Draco looked at her and smiled. She was looking at all the books, her eyes filled with amazement, she hadn't heard of any of these books, well only one and when she saw it she was surprised 'Hogwarts: A History First Edition' she gasped and looked at Draco 'Is this really the first book ever made' she asked.  
  
'yeah, father bought it for me the moment I received my letter from Hogwarts, he demanded me to read it at least 3 times before I would go to school.' His grey eyes clouded at the mentioning of his father, and then grew darker as if there was a thunderstorm going on behind his eyes.  
  
'This is amazing Draco...' she said while placing the book back on its standard. 'None of these books sound familiar to me, well besides this one of course.' Draco walked over to her. 'Well I thought you would like this so I decided I would show it too you' he smiled. 'I want you to know you can read any of these books if you want'  
  
Hermione looked up 'I can?' she smiled as he nodded 'yeah, the password is Dragon, if you tell it to the door it will open' she hadn't heard Draco say a password when they entered but she was amazed that she received the password. And she looked at him and smiled 'Wow Draco... you don't have to do this'  
  
'I know Hermione, but if you want to read something you've never heard of before you can come take one whenever you want, and if I give you the password like I just did, you can enter anytime you want' he said. 'and now, go get ready for tonight' he smiled and pointed at the clock 'While watching the books you didn't notice that time flew by... it's already 4 o'clock, and the ball begins at 6'  
  
'Oh god, I have to get Ginny and Lavender, and Parvati, and Luna, we were supposed to meet at 4 so we could get ready here, because of the big bathroom and Vanity...' she wanted to ran out of the room and go get them, but ran first to Draco and hugged him 'Thanks' she whispered before running downstairs to meet with the 4 others...

* * *

When she was downstairs she gasped for breath 'Ow you decided to show up' Ginny laughed. 'Yeah sorry guys, come on... Why couldn't you just come up to the portrait so I just had to open the damn thing, now I had to run...' Luna smiled 'we didn't think about that when we decided to dress in your room.'  
  
When they arrived at Hermione's common room, Draco was sitting on the couch again but he was just thinking this time, eating some Bertie Bott's and staring at nothing in particular. He said his hello's to the 4 other girls and then returned to his room to change to. When the 5 girls entered 'Mione's room, 3 gasps were heard. Luna, Lavender and Parvati were staring at the room in amazement. 'Wow 'Mione, this is lovely' Lavender said.  
  
An hour later everyone had their hair done, and their make-up. Except for Hermione, she was struggling with her hair like always. Her make-up was nice, and sparkly, she had light-blue coloured eye-blush with sparkles and she had put a charm on it so they would sparkle all night, she had lipgloss on which would last the whole night too.  
  
But her hair, it was still one big mess. Whenever she needed her hair to look good, it just didn't... Lavender and Parvati saw it and began working at her hair. They didn't want it in a knot, but didn't want it curl-less either, so they decided that small wavy curls would do. They used a spell that her brown hazel-colored hair changed in a slightly lighter colour of brown with dark red-purple meshes.  
  
It looked beautiful. So she thanked her friends and went to put on her dress. She still wanted to dress in the long purple dress with silver margins that she had bought in Diagon Alley, so she put it on. In the meantime all the other girls where fully dressed and ready to go because it was already 5.55 and they were presumed to be downstairs for their dates in 5 minutes.  
  
When she exited the bathroom all girls went quiet. Hermione was stunning. They complimented her for the dress-choice, and after a couple of compliments they decided to go downstairs.

* * *

Draco was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Hermione, when Ginny came down followed with Lavender, Parvati and Luna he was getting nervous. Ginny walked up to him and whispered 'she's ready to come down, treat her well Malfoy, she looks like a princess.' She smiled and walked to Harry who had asked her in the last minutes, but she accepted it with pleasure.  
  
When Draco heard Harry shut up in the middle of his sentence he looked up and saw Hermione coming from the stairs. She walked towards him, and smiled. When she was next to him he whispered so she alone could hear, 'Ginny said you looked like a princess, but she was wrong' Hermione looked a little confused and hurt but smiled when he resumed his sentence 'You look more like a goddess to me'  
  
**_TO BE CONTINUED_**  
  
**A/N: hope this was fast enough :) I really tried to write as much as possible so I hoped you liked it :) Next Chapter: 'The End of Holiday Party'**


	9. Ch 09 The End of Holiday Party

**

* * *

A/N:** Thanks for the reviews. I'll Update As soon as possible!  
  
**Disclaime**r: blablabla, don't own any of these beautiful people (the beautiful is off course for Draco :p)  
  
**Review-thanks:**  
  
**Miss Mills** – Thanks I'll do my best.

* * *

**Last Time:** Hermione told Harry, Ron and Ginny about her friendship with Draco, Ron was a little confused by it, Harry was accepting it because Hermione was their friend. Draco showed Hermione his secret mini-library and told her the password so she could get in anytime she wants.  
  
_When Draco heard Harry shut up in the middle of his sentence he looked up and saw Hermione coming from the stairs. She walked towards him, and smiled. When she was next to him he whispered so she alone could hear, 'Ginny said you looked like a princess, but she was wrong' Hermione looked a little confused and hurt but smiled when he resumed his sentence 'You look more like a goddess to me'__

* * *

_  
**Ch 09 The End Of Holiday Party**  
  
When Hermione followed the girls down the stairs a little bit behind she saw Ginny stopping with Draco to tell him something before she turned to Harry, they talked for a moment, Draco was looking around him, and not towards the stairs anymore. When she heard Harry stop in the middle of his sentence, Draco's eyes rested on her.  
  
She smiled and walked down the stairs in her nice purple dress with silver margins till she was at his side. 'Ginny said you looked like a princess, but she was wrong' when she heard him say those words she felt a pin stabbing through her heart, what the hell did he just say, did she look ugly?  
  
'You look more like a goddess to me' she gasped unheard and the pin was immediately withdraw and instead she now felt her heart beat faster. She looked in his eyes and smiled. He smiled back at her and offered his arm. 'So would this goddess accept my arm, and let me accompany her to the Great Hall for dinner?'  
  
'It would be an honour' she replied while taking his arm. Ginny grinned at the small conversation Hermione and Draco had, Harry was staring at them in disbelieve and Ron, well Ron had his attention on his date... he hadn't even see the conversation between the two. Ginny poked Harry in the ribs and smiled at him.  
  
Harry smiled at her, he was a little confused of the relationship between his best friend and his enemy, but he wanted Hermione to be happy so he smiled.

* * *

When Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall they saw that the 4 tables were replaced with hundreds of smaller ones. Half of them were already filled with couples. Draco was a little annoyed that he had to sit with potter and the weasel, but he was happy that his friend Blaise had informed him he would keep him company with his date. Blaise had asked Serena a 6th year Slytherin to accompany him.  
  
Draco and Hermione sat down at a table, Ginny sat next to Hermione, next to Ginny was Harry, and next to Harry were Ron and his date Kelly. Blaise was sitting next to Draco with Serena. While Draco and Hermione talked a little, the other Gryffindors glared at the Slytherins, and they glared back. If it weren't for their friends they would have attacked each other in an instant.  
  
When everyone had arrived food appeared on their tables, and they began to eat. At Hermione and Draco's table silence ruled, until Hermione spoke up. 'Serena your dress is fabulous, did you have it made for you?' Hermione pushed the right button with Serena, the fashion button Ginny noticed it and hopped in on Hermione's idea 'yeah it's a really nice dress'  
  
Serena smiled for the first time that evening 'Well thanks, yeah it was made for me, it's a unique piece, I had to go trough different measuring moments, so the dress would fit me perfectly' Ginny nodded 'that must have been a little boring' hermione nodded in agreement. 'Yeah well, let's just say the designer was rather hot.  
  
Blaise chocked in his piece of meat and Ginny started to giggle at this, even Kelly who hadn't said a thing chuckled in amusement. Draco's face was covered with an amusement smirk. Serena turned to her date 'Ow Blaise, get a hold on yourself I was just joking' she smiled at him.  
  
Hermione sighed in relieve the ice was broken, conversations covered the table now... Ginny, Kelly and Serena were talking about fashion, while the boys talked about their next quidditch match. Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Their friendship had created other friendships between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the table from his own table. He smiled, it was the only table were Gryffindors were seated with Slytherins at their own choice. When everyone was finished with their dinner he stood up and waved his arms to get everybody quiet.  
  
'Dear students, welcome at the first end of holiday party, I want to congratulate the Head Boy, and ofcourse the Head Girl for their fabulous work on the party, we will be please to announce the performers for tonight. First up is a Muggle artist named Michelle Branch' gasps of amazement were heard of students who grew up in the muggle world of astonishment for Michelle Branch, and Dumbledore continued, 'next is a wizard-band named "Sweet and Magical" and the last performer will be DJ Tiësto to end the night for everyone except 6th and 7th years at 2 o'clock, 6th and 7th years will have the privilege to stay till 4, not a minute later, is that understood?'  
  
The whole student body said yes. 'Well then, let the party begin' he waved with his arms and the small tables disappeared making room for a big dance- floor, surrounded with small little cocktail-tables at the sides. 'Can I please ask Miss Granger, and Mister Malfoy to come closer, and everyone else to step to the side?' Dumbledore asked and everyone went to the side while Hermione and Draco walked up to him.

* * *

'The Head Boy and Head Girl will now open the Party with an openingsdance' Dumbledore said while waving them to the dance-floor. The curtains before the podium opened to reveal Michelle Branch who started her song while Draco bowed for Hermione and took her in his arms and started to dance.  
  
_I've been driving for an hour, just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy, and it's keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason, tell me why I should stay?  
'Cause I don't wanna waist another moment, with saying things we never meant to say  
_  
Hermione felt Draco's arms around her waist, she looked up at him and looked into his eyes.  
  
_And I take it just a little bit  
I hold my breath and count to ten  
I've been waiting for a chance to let you in_  
  
Their eyes didn't leave the other one's for a moment. Hermione heard the words of the song go through her entire body. She felt she was connected to the song, she wanted to let Draco in to...  
  
_If i just breathe  
and feel the space between  
i know everything is allright  
Breathe every little face of me you'll see  
everything is allright  
If i just breathe_  
  
Hermione took a long breath, before laying her head on his shoulder, and getting closer to him.  
  
_Well it's all so overrated  
and not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade and wondering whats real  
_  
Ginny watched her friend and smiled, they were so cute together, Harry arms were wrapped around her own waist, and she pulled him towards the dance- floor and wrapped her arms around Harry.  
  
_And i gave it just a little time  
I wonder if you realise  
I've been waiting till i see it in your eyes_  
  
Draco looked at Hermione who was wrapped in his arms, dancing very closely to him. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
_If i just breathe  
and feel the space between  
i know everything is allright  
Breathe every little face of me you'll see everything is allright  
if i just breathe, breathe  
so i whisper in the dark hoping you hear me  
do you hear me?_  
  
Couples were now surrounding the two. Draco felt Hermione's body against him and he was happy... he felt at peace now.  
  
_if i just breathe  
and feel the space between  
i know everything is allright  
Breathe every little face of me you'll see  
everything is allright  
Breathe  
everything is allright if i just breathe, breathe_  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, she knew the song was almost finished, they looked at each other, Draco lowered his head and kissed her sweet.  
  
_I've been driving for an hour just talking to the rain_  
  
Ginny smiled at the kissing couple and poked Harry in the side. Harry looked up and saw Hermione kissing Draco, he wanted to go tear them apart but Ginny stopped him. 'See how happy's she looks!' Harry looked closer and saw a smile on Hermione's lips while kissing Draco, and he calmed down.

* * *

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, the girl he had just kissed, and smiled. Hermione smiled back and lay her head back against his shoulder and they continued to dance at the number's Michelle Branch was singing.  
  
Ron who was dancing with Kelly hadn't noticed the kiss his best friend and his enemy had shared. And Ginny was happy for that, Kelly wouldn't have stopped him if he would have grabbed his wand to hex Draco, she wasn't used to the fiery temper Ron had.  
  
Draco and Hermione had dance through-out every single song of Michelle Branch together, they didn't leave the dance-floor for snacks and drinks like the others did... they just stayed in each others arms. When "Sweet and Magical" came on stage the rhythm was a little faster and Blaise and Serena walked up to them and Blaise poked lightly on Draco's shoulder 'Can I cut in?' he asked and Draco nodded.

* * *

Hermione was now facing Blaise, Draco was dancing with Serena. She didn't dance close like with Draco of course, they were dancing on friendly- distance. Blaise spoke up, 'I want you to know Granger' Hermione interrupted him 'Hermione please' blaise nodded 'Hermione, I'm Draco's best friend... I thought you thought Slytherin's were all evil, but you proved to me tonight, you don't judge people by what house they're in'  
  
Hermione nodded 'And I realise now that you're right, I've never associated with anyone other then a Slytherin in all my six previous years here at Hogwarts. I saw you changed Draco, you didn't change Draco alone... you've changed some Slytherin's too... They've realised not everything is about blood... And I want to thank you Hermione'  
  
Hermione blushed had she really done that? She knew he was right ... 'Thanks Blaise...' they hugged for a second, a little awkward and the song was finished. They said they're goodbye's as Draco and Serena came back to them.  
  
'so what did you 2 talk about?' Draco asked while putting his arms around her waist again. 'The fact that I've changed some minds about blood' she smiled as Draco looked a little confused 'Our relationship means something to some of your house-mates. They realise not everything is about purebloods and halfbloods...' he nodded understandably and turned back to the dancing....

* * *

In the corner of the room a blond girl looked like she was going to kill everybody in the room. Her pureblood was burning in her body. This couldn't be happening, first Draco who kissed a filthy mudblood, and the Zabini, who hugged the girl like they were friends!!! This couldn't be...  
  
She walked out of the room towards the Owlery. 'Accio writing supplies' she muttered and her supplies came to her, she began writing a letter.  
  
_'Dear Lucius,  
  
I'm very pleased to hear you've escaped from Azkaban prison, while no one has even noticed it yet, I'm pleased to hear the Dementors have chosen our side... The light side hasn't even realised there is a new dark lord rising. But this letter isn't for pleasing you sir... I have some bad news about your son, as you servant I feel obliged to say that your son has fallen in love with a mudblood.  
  
This isn't some kind of sick joke, I just saw them at the End of Holiday Party doing the openings-dance together, and at the end of the song they kissed... they haven't left each others side since, and it's now 3 hours later... They separated for e moment because Blaise Zabini asked a dance with the mudblood.  
  
As your servant I will do everything you ask me to do about this little problem...'_  
  
She signed the letter with her name, and she called for an owl. She put the letter in an envelope. And wrote in curly letters on it  
  
'From Pansy Parkinson, to My Lord Lucius Malfoy'  
  
She handed it to the owl and whispered 'Bring this to Lucius immediately....'  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**

A/N: The song Michelle Branch was singing is called 'Breathe'   
Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own Michelle Branch or DJ Tiesto, I DO own Sweet and Magical, Kelly and Serena :)


	10. Ch 10 Pleasure

**A/N:** Sorry for the little delay people :) I didn't have any inspiration... Please Read and Review it will increase my inspiration ;-) And again SORRY, for the older readers there's a R-rated scene in this Chapter ;)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing, only those that sound unknown

**Review-Thanks:** Oh everyone keep reviewing :D

_**chriscilia –**_ Thank You :D

**_froggie_** - Sorry for the lack of punctuation I'm Dutch, and not a specialist in English :D

**_pixieballerina_** – I don't hate her, but I just thought she would make the perfect villian for this story :D

**_Wobble_** – I hope you'll like the rest :D

**_Dershana _**– yep, little annoying Pansy Parkinson :D Thanks for the review.

* * *

**_Last Time:_** It was the end of the Holiday party, It was nice, with many beautiful new friendships...

_She signed the letter with her name, and she called for an owl. She put the letter in an envelope. And wrote in curly letters on it_

_'From Pansy Parkinson, to My Lord Lucius Malfoy' _

_She handed it to the owl and whispered 'Bring this to Lucius immediately....'_

* * *

Ch 10 – Pleasure

Hermione was so happy at the moment, she didn't want to release Draco, not even for a second. She wanted to be like this forever and ever...

But then Dumbledore announced the final dance... She lay her head against Draco's chest and they slowly danced on the rhythm of the song, she didn't hear the words, she didn't care, all she care about was Draco at the moment, his arms around her, and how nice he smelled.

When the song ended they just continued dancing like that until Ginny came up to them and tapped them on the shoulder, 'the song ended 'mione, we have to go upstairs...' Hermione reluctantly let go of Draco and said goodbye to her friends, and her new friends from Slytherin.

They parted their ways on the floor of Hermione and Draco and both of them walked in silence towards their common room. Hand in hand they opened the portrait and walked inside.

'Spend the night with me draco...' she smiled at him and pulled him towards her room, and walked inside.

'I don't want to rush things 'Mione' he said while putting his arms around her waist. 'I know Draco, I just want to feel you against me in my sleep... nothing more' she kissed him and walked towards the bathroom. 'I'll be right back' he nodded and sat down on the bed.

* * *

Hermione changed in her black and white night-gown covered with little stars that reached just below her ass. Then she walked back in the room and smiled at Draco whom was lying on the bed now staring at the ceiling.

She lay down beside him. 'Go change sweety' she smiled and he walked to the bathroom to come out of it 5 minutes later in black silk boxers with a green and silver snake on it. When she looked up she saw the most masculine chest she had ever seen, it was pale, not to pale. The right amount of muscles and they were all in the right place.

Draco looked at his princess lying on the bed in just the nightgown and maybe some underwear he didn't knew that. She looked amazingly beautiful, the small light of some candles lighted her face and he stood still for a second just to look at her beautiful face. Her body was the most beautiful one he'd ever seen, she had the right curves, in the right place...

Her breast were amazing and they raised at the pace of her breathing. He walked towards her and sat down beside her and kissed her passionately. He grabbed her hips and pulled her on his knees, she gasped for a second but then she smiled.

* * *

_**!!!!!! SEXUAL SCENERY PLEASE DON'T READ IF IT OFFENDS YOU!!!!!!!!! I'll tell when it's over.**_

She straddled him while kissing him fiercely. She wanted something, she needed it at the moment. She knew she wasn't ready for all-the-way but there were still different things she could do.

Draco moaned in her mouth when she straddled him and kissed him. He hadn't expected this. He didn't want to rush her like he did with his other girls. Hermione was something special for him at the moment.

He caressed her hips gently and continue to kiss, Hermione on the other hand didn't want it to go slow at the moment and gently bit his under lip so he opened his mouth and began to caress his tongue with hers, she explored his mouth with passion her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

His hands were now caressing her sides. They fell backwards, Hermione sitting on top of him didn't stop kissing him unless it was to breath. Her hands were roaming on his chest. They continued kissing and caressing each other for a couple of minutes, Hermione was growing hot, Draco felt himself hardening underneath her and Hermione giggled when she felt it too.

'Do I make you crazy Draco?' she smiled and looked at him hungrily. He nodded in reply and turned her on her back so he was on top of her. He started to kiss her neck and shoulder, he kissed her right above her breasts and hermione moaned a couple of times. His hands were on her hips, slowly pushing the dress higher and higher.

When the dress was halfway up, Hermione pulled it of herself and revealed black set of underwear and she smiled and kissed him again. Then he started kissing her neck and shoulder again... then he continued kissing her belly before turning his attention to her breasts, she gasped when he sucked at her nipple and then placed butterfly kisses around it.

She was panting now as he turned his attention to her hips and her underwear, he slowly removed it from her and pulled it down her legs. She moaned again and looked at him.

'Not fair' she grinned, 'what isn't sweety?' she giggled, 'You still have your boxers on' he smiled 'well then remove then ...' he laughed at her growing smile and she pushed him on his back kissing his chest, she moved slow till she was kissing just above his boxers and then grabbed it with her fingers and slowly pulled it down.

She gasped when his member showed itself. She didn't expect it to be so huge. She continued to undo him of his boxers and then she kissed him on his upper-legs slowly going up till she returned at his member.

* * *

She put her hand around it and slowly moved her hand up and down. She heard him moan underneath her, and she lowered her head and slowly kissed the head of his cock. He gasped with pleasure as she continued to kiss his cock, and stroke him up and down.

Then she replaced her hand with her mouth and took his cock in her mouth and slowly moved her head up and down, Draco felt like he was in heaven, he had had a blowjob, but none were so natural and amazing as Hermione was giving. His breath caught in his throat and started panting.

Hermione picked up the pace and sucked him towards his high-point, Draco felt like he was going to explode... and then he released himself, he went into the point of no control.... His body trembled with passion and he gasped...

Hermione looked up and smiled at him and gasped when he grabbed her hips and turned around again so she was laying underneath him again. He kissed her passionately and caressed her breasts with his hands. He nibbled on both of her nipples and then moved down placing kisses over her body, he stroked her hips.

He let his finger stroke her pussy and slowly pushed it inside. She moaned with pleasure and pushed her hips towards his hand to feel him deeper.

His tongue caressed her clit, her body trembled from pleasure and she moaned out his name 'Draco....' He felt her pussy turn more wet and pushed a second finger inside her and slowly moved them both in and out. She moved along with her hips to get the most out of this pleasure.

Her eyes were closed, she moaned non-stop and her body was trembling, Draco felt her body tense up beneath him and pushed a third finger inside him and sucked on her clit, that was all it take to make her come. Her body trembled more heavily, she gasped and the moaned very loudly...

Draco kept sucking her clit while she came to get the most out of her orgasm. When she sighed of pleasure, and took control over her body again, he lay down beside her and stroked her hair, she was smiling happily at him and snuggled up against him.

Draco took the comforter and wrapped it around them... a couple of minutes later they fell asleep against each other.

**_!!!!!!!!!! SCENE IS OVER :D !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

* * *

The next day they woke up by the sunlight warming their faces. Hermione was the first to open her eyes and looked around her... 'Did I dream it?' she thought to herself, but then she heard a familiar breathing beside her and looked at him... she caressed his cheek with her hand and kissed him slowly before standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

She fill the tub with hot water and poured in some bath foam, then she stepped in the water. Meanwhile Draco woke up, and looked around, he was still in Hermione's bed, and when he heard the water in the bathroom he smiled to himself and stared at the ceiling.

A couple of minutes later a small peck was heard and he walked over to the window were a black and silver eagle was waiting for him to open the window so it could deliver it's letter, Draco paled at the sight of the eagle and slowly opened the window, the eagle flew inside and dropped the letter in Draco's hands, Draco opened the letter and started reading it.

Hermione was sitting in the tub, enjoying the hot water, when she got out of the tub, she walked towards her room again wrapped in a towel, so she could get some clothes. When she entered her room she saw a black and silver eagle sitting on the vanity, Draco was sitting on the bed, with his head in his hands.

He looked devastated.

Hermione slowly walked up to him 'Draco???' he didn't look up, he did nothing, he just sat there... staring at his knees. 'What's wrong sweety...?'

Now he looked up, pointed at the letter and then turned back to look at his knees, Hermione picked up the letter and started to read it, she gasped and dropped the letter like it was made out of fire... 'Noo... this can't be... please tell me this is a joke...'

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N:** whahahaha CLIFFIE!!! :D Sorry had to do that :D

Again sorry for the delay, hoped you liked the sex-scene, it was the first one I've ever written, so please don't send flames on it :)


	11. Ch 11 Goodbye To You

**A/N:** I'm hoping you still like the story... sorry if it takes longer then in the beginning but I think that's normal :) In this chapter will be another Sexual scene, but I'll not warn you, because the story is now R-rated.

**Disclaimer:** oh god yes, Tom Felton is definitely lying in my bed!!! God, do you think I would be writing a fan fiction if that was true? Don't own a thing!

**Review thanks:** Please keep reviewing!

**_Pixieballerina_** – yeah I know she's such an annoying little bitch!

_**chriscilia**_ – I know it's my favourite couple!!! And yeah it's the first I've written, I've read many many others but never written one :)

**_Dershana _**– Yeah, a cliff-hanger, so people keep reading. You'll figure out who it is :)

* * *

**Last time:**

_He looked devastated. _

_Hermione slowly walked up to him 'Draco???' he didn't look up, he did nothing, he just sat there... staring at his knees. 'What's wrong sweety...?'_

_Now he looked up, pointed at the letter and then turned back to look at his knees, Hermione picked up the letter and started to read it, she gasped and dropped the letter like it was made out of fire... 'Noo... this can't be... please tell me this is a joke...'_

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Goodbye to You**

Hermione turned pale... she was afraid she was going to faint, this couldn't be, she picked up the letter and read it again to make sure she read it properly.

_Draco,_

_As you can see I've send Serpentoria my favourite eagle to send you this letter, I want to inform you I'm finally back in the game, I'll make Potter regret ever killing the Dark Lord. And You're going to help me with that. I know of you're little romance and let me say Draco, ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL HAVE THE SAME FAITH AS POTTER!_

_And start packing your things, you'll be leaving for Durmstrang tomorrow at dawn. There they'll give you the proper educations, and one thing, DON'T ARGUE, or you'll be crucio'd till you're crazy! See you tomorrow-evening Draco_

_Your Father, Lucius Malfoy._

She shook her head, she had read it properly the first time. She sat down on the ground in front of Draco, caressed his hair and whispered softly 'I don't want you to leave...' he looked in her eyes 'I don't want to leave you'.

She kissed him sweetly 'I don't want you to die either...' he nodded 'I know' they sat down on the bed and just held each other for a couple of minutes.

'Want to go eat something?' Hermione asked

'Not hungry...'

'Draco, please... I know this is hard' she tried but Draco looked up his face filled with anger...

'HARD? This is a bloody disaster!! This isn't HARD!' she shrunk back on the bed by his outburst before standing up

'You don't have to yell at me Draco! Goddammit, don't you think it isn't hard for me, I fucking LOVE YOU!!!' she yelled back, now it was Draco's turn to be taken back.

'Sorry 'mione...it's just hard... I don't know if I'll be able to leave you...' he looked down and Hermione came closer to him and sat down on his lap

'I know sweety, but I can't let you stay either, if your dad finds you then and he'll crucio's you I'll be devastated...' she caressed his cheek, 'just promise me you'll come back to me' he looked up at her ' I promise luv, I promise I'll come back to you even if it's the last think I'll ever do!'

* * *

'thanks, I guess I have to start packing...' she looked away from him and he started to stand up but her hand grabbed his wrist 'hold me Draco, make love to me, make me remember you...' he looked at her eyes and nodded

They kissed each other like it was the last thing they'll ever do, so passionately and full of fire. Robes and clothes were quickly out of the picture and lying across the room, she wanted this more then anything now, she wanted to remember him, everything of him.

He wanted to give her something before he had to leave, his kissed her neck and shoulders while caressing her soft breasts, her nipples were hardening under his touch and she moaned silently when his wet lips touched her nipple.

She could feel his erection against her leg and she wanted him more then anything in the world, her hands explored his back and his hair while he continued to suck on her nipples. His hand explored her belly and continued exploring between her legs.

When she felt his finger making small circles around her clit she gasped from pleasure. He pushed his finger slowly inside her and moved it slowly in and out. She moaned out his name. After a couple of minutes letting her enjoy it he slowly pulled his fingers back and moved on top of her.

He entered her slowly and saw her face change from enjoy to pain, he hold still for a moment till she started moving her hips experimental and began moving slowly. The pain disappeared of her face and was slowly replaced by pure joy and excitement.

He moved slightly faster to increase the pleasure for her, his hands were caressing her breasts and nipples. His mouth was exploring her neck and shoulders, her breath caught in her throat, and a moment later she screamed out his name in pleasure when she came. She tightened her muscles around him when she came which made him moan in pleasure, and he released himself in her.

She was slightly panting when he dropped down on the bed next to her. She looked at him and smiled 'now I'll remember' she kissed him sweetly.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly, they didn't leave their common room for anything, didn't go to dinner, didn't go visit their friends, nothing. They just stayed in each others arms. They didn't sleep in the night, they just hold each other.

And then the first signs of dawn came trough the windows and Hermione started crying again... 'no... didn't have enough time, please stay...' Draco caressed her cheek and kissed her on the head 'please don't cry angel, otherwise it will be harder to leave... its hard enough as it is...'

She nodded and kissed him again 'last time' she thought to herself and mentally slapped herself 'I can't think like that again' she said in her mind. 'Goodbye...' she walked slowly out of the room while Draco walked to the fire-place, he looked up at her seeing her exiting the room 'goodbye... I'll come back, I'll definitely come back...' he said while stepping in the fire-place.

He took one last look at the room before shouting 'MALFOY MANOR' and disappearing in the green flames.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

A/N: Short chapter I know... but it's necessary... And if you think Draco should have stayed, sorry, it's necessary Lucius can be very mean if somebody disobeys him... And i know this sex-scene isn't really good... but i wanted to give you something, and before you'll yell and start sending flames at me... there will be a better scene in the future!


	12. Ch 12 Aftermath

**A/N:** this is faster then the previous chapters :D ok please continue to Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** ah look! Behind you! TOM FELTON! Nah, just kidding :p You don't own him, I don't own him, he belongs to himself I guess :)

**Review-thx:**

**_pixieballerina_** – You cried? Aw, thanks, well I didn't like to write it... but it's part of the plot :)

**_Dershana _**– You don't have to wait, here's another chapter :D

**_chriscilia_** – Yeah, he'll come back, but when, that's the big question!

**_Lazy _**– I'll do my best :)

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_She nodded and kissed him again 'last time' she thought to herself and mentally slapped herself 'I can't think like that again' she said in her mind. 'Goodbye...' she walked slowly out of the room while Draco walked to the fire-place, he looked up at her seeing her exiting the room 'goodbye... I'll come back, I'll definitely come back...' he said while stepping in the fire-place. _

_He took one last look at the room before shouting 'MALFOY MANOR' and disappearing in the green flames. _

* * *

**_Chapter 12 – Aftermath..._**

When Hermione went down for breakfast that day she looked like she was hit by a truck. Harry and Ron immediately run to her sides followed closely by Ginny, she didn't want to tell them yet... but when Blaise noticed Draco wasn't coming he walked up to the Gryffindor-table.

'Mione? Have you seen Draco this morning?' she nodded as an answer to his question and started crying again. Ginny quickly hugged her friend 'What happened?' she looked up, eyes red from crying 'He's gone...'

She ran out of the great hall... tears streaming down her face, leaving her friends shocked, Draco Malfoy gone? That was the only question in the 4 student's heads. Ginny quickly took off behind her, Harry and Ron wanted to follow her but were stopped by Blaise.

Ginny found her friend curled up in an empty corridor. 'Mia? Mione? Please look at me' she lowered herself to the ground next to her. 'What happened?' Hermione started to tell her friend everything, and then she means everything, from the beginning of the year when their relation started till that morning, when Draco left to save both their lifes.

Ginny was shocked if that was the right word, she didn't know what to say and tried to comfort her friend 'Gin? Please tell the story to Harry, Ron and Blaise, I can't take it anymore, I can't repeat this story again without losing my mind...' Ginny embraced her, 'I will, now come with me to the Gryffindor tower so you can rest in my dorm ok?' Hermione nodded and walked with her to the Gryffindor-tower.

* * *

When Hermione was curled up in her bed Ginny returned downstairs were 3 boys were waiting for an explanation, she just told them to follow her and she walked to the headmaster's room.

'Peanut Butter Cookies' she said to the Gargoyle, and the stairs appeared. They took the stairs and Ginny knocked on Dumbledore's door. When he called them in they sat down. 'Will you please tell us whats wrong with Mione now?' Ginny nodded.

'I wanted to let you know what happened too Professor Dumbledore, I don't know if you knew it already, but it's about the Head Boy Draco Malfoy' Dumbledore's face went a little sad 'I know it already dear, but please continue the story for your friends.

So she began, telling every single detail Hermione had told her. When she was finished, no one said a word. They fell silent.

The weeks that followed were spend in silence for Hermione, the others, even Blaise, tried to comfort her the best they could... Nothing helped, the only thing that turned her sadness away was studying, she studied for 10 persons at least...

* * *

Christmas came nearby, when she woke up that morning in her Head Girl room she walked downstairs finding Blaise already sitting next to the fireplace looking at their presents, Blaise became Head Boy when Draco left 'Morning Blaise' he looked up at her.

'Morning 'Mione, did you sleep well?' he asked 'no, I'm still having nightmares.' Blaise looked at her sympathetically. 'We can get a dreamless sleep potion from Madame Pomfrey?' she just shook her head and sat down to look at her presents. She wasn't interested in them. She felt completely empty without Draco by her side.

Then she noticed a small green box with a silver ribbon lying between her presents. She picked it up curiously, who could have send it to her. She slowly opened the present and gasped. Blaise quickly looked up to her 'What's wrong?' he walked over to her and looked at the present.

There was a small paper lying on top of the box.

_For my Angel, I wish I could be there with you, I miss you so much! I'll come back, I'll come back! I can't write much, I'm not allowed to write you, so here's my present for you my Angel... Yours Always, Draco Malfoy._

A silent tear slipped down on her cheek when she lifted the paper to see what it was he bought her, and she gasped again, along with Blaise this time. It was a silver pendant in the form of an angel, with small diamonds on it. It was attached to a silver necklace and Blaise helped her put it on.

She cried against his shoulder till she felt a sickness creep up her back and ran to the toilet to throw up. This had happened almost every single day for the last months. Then realisation came up on Hermione, when did she have her last period?

She stared into the oblivious for a moment, she had had her last period, before the ball. She stormed out of the bathroom 'I need to go to Madame Pomfrey' she yelled at Blaise before passing him and ran all the way to the infirmary.

* * *

'Madame Pomfrey, I skipped some periods, I throw up all the time, please tell me this isn't what I think it is...' the older woman looked at the girl curiously 'Lay down Miss Granger' Hermione lay down and the older woman started to go over some procedures.

When she was finished Hermione quickly sat straight and looked at her. 'Well congratulations Miss Granger you're pregnant...' Hermione's lower lip dropped almost on the ground.

'Do you want to know the gender of the baby?' Pomfrey asked. Hermione nodded slowly... 'It's a little Girl :)' she smiled at the younger girl. Hermione walked out of the infirmary as a zombie. She made her way downstairs to the Great Hall to eat something.

When she sat down 4 pairs of eyes were looking directly at her, Blaise who accompanied them sometimes at the Gryffindor tower was looking a little confused at the moment. 'I'm pregnant' she blurted out and shocked her 4 friends.

'You're what?' that was Ron, he was turning as red as his hair. 'Pregnant' she said silently... Blaise looked at her sympathetically 'So that's why you throw up all the time?' she nodded and Ginny interrupted, 'You throw up all the time? Why didn't you tell us...' Hermione shrugged 'I don't know...'

'We'll help you through this Mione' Harry said, at that point Professor McGonagall showed up at their table. 'Please report to my office after breakfast Miss Granger' she said. 'Yes Professor...' Hermione answered and the professor walked out of the Great Hall...

* * *

After breakfast they all walked to the Professor's office and had a long talk about Hermione's pregnancy, the professor informed them she could stay in school while she was pregnant.

Weeks went by, Hermione send hundreds of letters to Draco, but they all came back unopened... they were intercepted, weeks became months, and still her letters came back unopened. She began giving up her hope.

Blaise and Ginny were by her side for comfort, when Draco left Blaise lost his best friend, and all he could do was stand by the other person who shared his grieve. He maybe was a Slytherin, but he still had a heart.

The end of the year slowly neared, at Graduation night, Hermione was in her last days of her pregnancy. When she did her valedictorian speech, her water broke just at the end of her speech. She was escorted to St. Mungo's by Mediwizards and Mediwitches.

That night, 29th June of 2004 at 3.16 AM, Morgan Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy was born....

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED... READ A/N!!_**

When will Draco come back? Will he come back? What will he do when he finds out he has a daughter? Stay tuned till the next chapter!

**_A/N:_** I'm going on vacation Monday 16/08 till Sunday 22/08, if I didn't update the story on Monday, you'll have to wait another week before I update!


	13. Ch 13 Many Years Later!

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter ready before I go on vacation!

**Disclaimer:** YES I own something! Morgan Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy is mine! I rather want Draco but yeah, don't own the rest!

* * *

**Review-thanks** (I've had some reviews of Chapter 11 after I posted chapter 12 so here are those review-answers too):

**_dracos-sexy-bitches_** – Well, here's a chapter, now you don't have to wait so long :), and thanks for the compliment on the sex-scene... and you're the second one that says he or she has to cry :D And your review on chapter 3 was cool too :D

**_Girlie_** – Here's More!

**_Pixieballerina _**– I hope this chapter is up before I leave :) Thanks for reviewing! And I like the name too :D hehe lol of course I like it, I chose it....

**_InDyxx _**– Thank you, I'll update soon!

**_Meenyrocks_** – She has Blaise, Harry, Ron & Ginny, grin, I'll update soon :)

**_Lizzie_** – Thanks!

**_a fan_** – I'll try to update as soon as possible! :D

**_chriscilia_** – thank you, I think it's a beautiful name too. Draco finished his school at Durmstrang, like his dad wanted.

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_The end of the year slowly neared, at Graduation night, Hermione was in her last days of her pregnancy. When she did her valedictorian speech, her water broke just at the end of her speech. She was escorted to St. Mungo's by Mediwizards and Mediwitches. _

_That night, 29th June of 2004 at 3.16 AM, Morgan Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy was born.... _

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Many Years Later!**

10 years later Hermione was sitting in her office, she had sent Draco almost a letter a day in the beginning, now it was only a letter a week anymore. She didn't think he would ever show up again, her little daughter was now almost 10 years old, and had long platinum blond hair, with small curls, she had grey eyes like her father.

She was a female Draco... but she didn't have the attitude of Draco, she was smart and helpful like Hermione, and loved to read, but she still did have a big mouth for a 10-year old. Next year she would be going to Hogwarts.

Hermione herself had become a well-known witch in the wizarding world, she was the youngest witch in hundreds of years that received the position of head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In the first years after Hogwarts she did an Auror Training, and was the assistant of Amelia Bones, former head of the Department.

Harry, Ron and Blaise were very successful Aurors, and they had each a team of Aurors to instruct. Ginny had become Hermione's personal assistant, and she worked as the head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office instead of her father who was the Minister of Magic.

* * *

'Mione? I'm going to pick up Morgan at the Weasley's ok?' Hermione looked up and saw Blaise standing in the doorway. When she was working Morgan stayed with Mrs Weasley through the day. 

'Ow is it already time to go home?' Blaise laughed at this 'Yeah Mione, don't stay here to long today ok?' she nodded and Blaise apparated to the Burrow. Hermione, Blaise, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Morgan had a little house just outside London, not really little, but just enough space for everyone, and ofcourse, space for if Draco returned.

Harry and Ginny were still together, happily married, but they didn't want to leave the rest so they stayed at the house when they got married. But their rooms were magically altered so they were bigger, so they could stay there if they wanted privacy.

After an hour sitting at her desk staring at papers she decided to apparate home. With a plop she landed on her doorstep, and opened the door. 'I'm home!' she yelled through the hall. 'Mom!' Morgan yelled from the living-room, and ran towards her mother and they hugged for a second.

'Fred and George are here mom!' she grinned at her mother and pulled her towards the living-room. 'Mione! Good to see you again' that was Fred or was it George? Anyway she embraced the twins and sat down on the couch next to Morgan, when she took a second look at the twins she saw the wedding ring at one of their hands, now she knew who Fred was.

'So Fred, how's Angelina and Cal?' Cal was born a couple of months after Morgan, and they were always hanging out together, flying on Fred's broom, or just running around in the garden.

'They're fine, so how are you doing Mione? Still didn't find you a good guy? George is still single!' Fred said and smiled to his brother. 'Thanks for the offer, but sorry I'm still waiting... he promised it Fred, and he's going to hold his promise!'

They nodded slowly, they knew Hermione would always wait for Draco... at least in her heart... 'Morgan sweety, want to go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow?' Morgan jumped up from her seat, and started jumping around. 'Of course I want to go to Diagon Alley mom!'

'Can we go to Quality Quidditch Supplies then?' she asked and Hermione nodded. 'And to the Magical Menagerie? And Fred and George's shop?' Hermione grinned 'Of course sweety!'

* * *

The day passed by, and at night, Hermione still had nightmares about Draco never coming back... so she took a dreamless sleep potion. The next day she and Morgan prepared to go to Diagon Alley. 

They stepped into the fireplace at 11 AM and shouted 'Diagon Alley!' and then they vanished in the pink flames. Morgan preferred pink above green so Hermione did a charm so they had pink flames.

They stepped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron and said hello to Tom before stepping out into the back to enter Diagon Alley.

The first shop they entered was 'Quality Quidditch Supplies' to find a new book for Morgan about Quidditch. She picked out the book 'Seekers Guide for the Young Witch or Wizard'. She definitely wanted to become a seeker, and if that didn't work she wanted to be a beater.

They visited a couple of shops to buy some books for Hermione, a new set of robes for Morgan, a small little cat for Morgan, and at the end of the afternoon they went to eat an ice-cream in 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'

They were sitting at a table eating their ice-creams when Morgan squealed. 'What's wrong Morgan?' Morgan smiled widely. 'That's the guy from your pictures whom has hair like me!' she said.

Hermione paled and looked up in the direction Morgan was pointing too... Her eyes met the grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy and she dropped her spoon loudly.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**A/N:** here's the next chapter, I don't think the newt will be ready tomorrow I hope so for you guys! But well here it is Chapter 13!_


	14. Ch 14 Reunion

**A/N:** I'm back! Yeah, I'm really back, and I'll update as soon as I can!

**Disclaimer:** God, do I have to type this EVERY TIME? I'll NEVER own them...Except for little Morgan!

**Review-Thanks:** Thanks to: InDyxx, pixieballerina, ShylaMalfoy, popcornx5, Lionangel, Serena Anastasia Victoria, chriscilia, northernlights-daemon

**_dracos-sexy-bitches_**– I'm back, and so here is my update! Hope you'll enjoy it :-)

**_a fan _**– No he doesn't know it's his daughter, what he's doing there I'll tell in the story, he doesn't have a girlfriend...

**_Dershana_** – You'll find out in the rest of the story ;-) I can't answer your questions because that's telling the rest of the plot if you know what I mean :-)

**_corditheoddball _**– I know I wrote a mistake in chapter 3 about the pounds, I corrected that in Chapter 4 in the author's note I think.

_**dragon luva**_ – Wow really? COOL

**_anonymous_** – Don't push the submit review button so many times :-) You posted 8 of the same reviews :-) but I don't mind, I'm happy you like my story!

* * *

**_Last Time:_**

_They were sitting at a table eating their ice-creams when Morgan squealed. 'What's wrong Morgan?' Morgan smiled widely. 'That's the guy from your pictures whom has hair like me!' she said._

_Hermione paled and looked up in the direction Morgan was pointing too... Her eyes met the grey eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy and she dropped her spoon loudly_

* * *

**_Chapter 14 Reunion_**

This couldn't be real, was it really him standing in front of her... she shook her head and looked up again, no he was there staring straight at her, his eyes still full of the love they shared more then 10 years ago...

He slowly made his way towards her table, never leaving his eyes of her eyes.

Draco walked in to the ice-cream parlour to meet with a friend of him to discuss the latest events in Malfoy Manor, he hadn't expected Hermione sitting there eating ice-cream with a small girl. Morgan was rather small for her age, he had guessed she was an 8 year-old or something.

He felt a pain in his heart, didn't she said she would wait for him? No he couldn't expect her to wait for him all those years, she was still human and needed to be loved he thought, but when the little girl said something to Hermione, and hers eyes met his eyes, he saw the love that was still there, he grinned when she dropped her spoon in shock. She still recognized him, that was a good thing.

He decided to walk to her, to tell her everything was going to be okay now, after 10 years and with the help of Professor Dumbledore, he had finally stood up against his father, who was the New Dark Lord after Voldemort, he had stunned his father, and delivered him to Dumbledore, so he could be sent to the new prison in the wizarding world named Death Row Valley, since the Dementors took side of the Dark Wizards, they opened the new prison.

Wizards who committed serious crimes were sentenced to death by electrocution, or decapitation now. Draco who submitted every single name of the new Dark Wizards to the prison, was made a hero now. But it wasn't in the open yet, since there were still a couple of Dark Wizards left, and they didn't inform the press to keep Draco safe.

There weren't many people that new of the heroic state of Draco, only the minister of magic, Dumbledore, McGonagall, some ministry officials, and then there was one person who knew this too... and suffered underneath it because he had to swear secrecy, even to his best friends and his wife, and that person was Harry Potter.

* * *

'Draco... are... are you real?' she stuttered when he was close to her table. Morgan looked at her mother and then to the guy from her mother's pictures. She smiled. 'Yeah, mione, I'm real'

She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes, she quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around his neck, tears dripping from her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

'Oh god, draco I missed you so much!' she sobbed against his chest. 'shh 'mione, I'm here now...' he tried to comfort her. He rubbed her back for a second and looked up when he heard another person rush in the ice-cream parlour and speak up.

'Sorry I'm late Malfoy, had some business to attend first.' Hermione recognized the voice and looked in the eyes of none other then Harry Potter, she was shocked, to say the least. Her friend, had an appointment with her lost lover here! And he didn't even tell her!

'Harry James Potter!' now it was Harry's time to look shocked, he hadn't expected Hermione and Morgan here in the parlour, 'ow shit' he murmered. 'I kind of forget you two were going shopping in Diagon Alley today.'

Hermione glared at her friend and looked at Draco then. 'How long is this going on? You two meeting without anyone knowing, most important without ME knowing!' she raised her voice at the two. This couldn't be! Harry knew Draco was back! He hadn't told her, no wonder she was angry!

'HOW LONG?' she asked again when both of them stayed silent. 'Almost 3 months' Draco whispered. Her tears of joy replaced with tears of anger. '3 months! Goddammit! Didn't one of you both think I would wanted to know this?' she yelled at them. Draco pulled his hood over his head to stay unknown for the many people in the parlour.

'Mione please... let's go somewhere more private' Harry pleaded at his friend. She nodded slowly. 'Well then we're going home Harry!' he paled a little. 'Home? We can't go there, we can't be alone there, everyone is enjoying their day off!' he said. Hermione shook her head 'they have the right to know too... It's going to be home or here, chose wisely Potter, because I'm not in the mood!' she whispered deadly.

'okok, home it is...' he replied rapidly. 'Morgan honey, we're going to floo home. Leave some money and pull your coat on' she said to her daughter. Draco watched the little girl with curiosity. Her hair reminded him of his own hair. Platinum Blonde.

* * *

They flooed home. When they arrived there they heard a voice from the kitchen. 'Mione? Morgan? You're already home?' Blaise walked out of the kitchen and froze in the doorway. 'Hello Blaise' Draco said casually when he recognized his old friend. 'Hello? Just Hello? Why don't you start telling us where the HELL WERE YOU IN THE LAST 10 YEARS!!!' Blaise yelled.

He hadn't wanted to yell at his former best friend. But after spending days, weeks, months and even years with a depressed Hermione he couldn't find a single reason why Draco stayed away all that time. His friendship with the former Head Girl had grown very big.

Draco looked down. 'I know I have many things to tell Blaise, and not only to you, but most importantly to Hermione...' he looked at her angry face. Blaise looked at her face and saw she was angry, why was she angry? She should be happy, Draco is back. 'Mione?' he walked to her 'Are you ok?' she looked up.

'No I'm not ok Blaise, I'm fucking ANGRY!' he embraced her and hugged her. 'I thought you were going to be happy when you saw Draco again?' he asked slowly. She nodded 'yeah I was happy, just until I found out our friend Harry here was meeting Draco for the last 3 FUCKING MONTHS!' Blaise looked startled and glared at Harry whom was looking at the floor in embarrassment.

'Ok 'Mione, but please stop swearing in front of your daughter.' She nodded and wiped away her tears. Then she turned to Harry. 'Does Draco know who she is... who Morgan is?' she asked. He shook his head 'I didn't tell him.' Then she turned her face towards Draco. 'Well then, Draco Malfoy, meet Morgan Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy' she said while looking down at their daughter.

**_TO BE CONTINUED._**

_A/N: Small chapter to give you something after my vacation!_


	15. Ch 15 Who? What? Where?

**A/N:** First of all I want to say sorry for not updating sooner! I'm going back to school now...and I have to do my homework...I still try to write as much as possible but my inspiration isn't really in my head anymore I think, it just visits from time to time...

**Disclaimer:** Yadda Yadda Yadda...Don't own a thing! EXCEPT for Morgan Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy

**Review thanks:** Thanks to: northernlights-daemon, Dershana, a fan, lizziegurl15, en de anonymous reviews!

**_meenyrocks _**- Welcome back! I'll read it when I get the time ok? Thanks for the Review!

* * *

**Last Time:**

'_Ok 'Mione, but please stop swearing in front of your daughter.' She nodded and wiped away her tears. Then she turned to Harry. 'Does Draco know who she is... who Morgan is?' she asked. He shook his head 'I didn't tell him.' Then she turned her face towards Draco. 'Well then, Draco Malfoy, meet Morgan Elizabeth Granger-Malfoy' she said while looking down at their daughter. _

* * *

**_Chapter 15 – Who? What? Where?_**

Draco was surprised, to say the least. 'What?' he asked astonished. 'You heard it the first time Draco' Hermione sighed 'Mommy? Why does he have the same last name as I do?' Morgan asked. Hermione lowered herself till she faced her daughter. 'Well sweety, that's because that man is your father.' Draco looked at the two rather confused.

'But, I mean... how?' he asked. Blaise rolled his eyes. 'Well Draco, you know what happens between a man and a woman do you? Well how else would you think?!!!' he snapped at his former best friend. 'Yes Draco, Morgan is 10 years old, and I was pregnant of her right behind the night that you left'

'But... how come I don't know this?' he asked still confused... 'Well you haven't exactly been around all this time do you' Blaise snapped at him 'And don't try to ask why she didn't write you because she did! She wrote you a couple of times a week!'

Draco looked down to the ground. 'Can I have a moment with you 'Mione? I want to talk to you in private...' Hermione thought about this and nodded her head, Morgan pulled at her shirt 'Can I show daddy around the house later?' she already accepted the fact that this stranger was her dad. 'Sure you can sweety, now mommy and daddy are going to talk ok?' she nodded and Hermione walked to her bedroom because that was the only place they could talk in private, and Draco followed her.

* * *

''Mione? I know you want some answers...' Draco started as he closed the door. 'Hell yeah I want answer, as in why the fuck were you gone for 10 years!!!!' she sat down on her bed.

'Well ok... sit back, I'll tell you what happened.' He sighed and started 'more then 10 years ago, after I fell in love with you we got that letter from my dad. I had to transfer to Durmstrang, and I began to get full training to become a Death Eater. I still had a connection with Dumbledore through telepathic sources. I transferred all the information I received from my dad to him so the light side could still have a chance...'

He took a deep breath and continued. 'I never once received a letter from you... but I know it was because your mail was intercepted and destroyed without opening. At Christmas the first year was my only chance to send anything to you... my father was on a trip towards France to gather some new Death Eaters. I was on a trip in Knockturn Alley to get something he wanted, the guy that was with me was wandering off in a shop and I bought you the necklace... I don't know if it ever got with you... but I did send it...'

Hermione looked at him 'yeah I got it' she shows the necklace that is still hanging around her neck and smiled lightly. His face cleared up and he smiled back.

'Well in the years that followed I was constantly watched by others... I couldn't put a toe out of the Manor without getting caught. So I stayed and waited for the moment to strike... That moment took a lot longer then me and Dumbledore expected... It took almost 10 years, but then I finally had a chance to take my father down... I escaped, and many of the Death Eaters are captured but there are still many of them out there...'

He sighed 'They can't know I'm alive until all of them are captured... that's why Harry had to stay quiet with everything... Because my life depends on it... ' he looked down at his hands. 'Well that's about it...'

Hermione didn't know what to say, she had listened careful, the words were beginning to sank in. especially the first words of his little rambling. _"After I Fell in love with you" _

'Hermione? Please say something sweety...' he asked looking for some sign of emotion in het face...

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**A/N:** Ok sorry, but I had some reviews that said they wanted an update URGENTLY so here it is ;) Its not that long but that's because of school and all that!


	16. Ch 16 The Answer to my Prayers

**A/N:** Last chapter was really short I know that... I'm sorry... but they asked for a new chapter and I don't want to lose my readers!

**Disclaimer**: Don't own a thing, except for Morgan.

**Review-Thanks:** Dershana, byrd boy, calmhisteria, lazy, me, ...

**_Meenyrocks_** – I know it's so much this year. sigh But I'll write as much as I can...

**_A Fan_** – I'll try to make the next ones longer... but I still have to do my homework =D

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last Time:_**

_Hermione didn't know what to say, she had listened careful, the words were beginning to sank in. especially the first words of his little rambling. "After I Fell in love with you" _

'_Hermione? Please say something sweety...' he asked looking for some sign of emotion in her face.._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16 – The Answer to my Prayers...**

Hermione was considering all the options, on the one side everything she hoped for was sitting right in front of her... He was finally back. But at the other side she was still angry for the fact that he had been in contact with Harry for the last 3 months!

Draco was watching Hermione's face, he saw nothing on it, normally he would see happiness, sadness, shock or something else, but now it was totally blank. He was losing his hope, he knew it was for the best that he had stayed low, but he hated the fact that he hadn't told her or seen her sooner...

Hermione's good sight conquered at that point, she just missed him too much to be mad at him for long, this didn't mean she wasn't angry with Harry anymore, but just not with Draco anymore and she threw her arms around him, and cried silently... 'I missed you so much... I was living hell on earth the first days you were gone... hell I thought I was in hell the first months!'

'But then I learned I was pregnant with our baby, and I came back living on earth because it was almost the only thing I had left from the both of us...' she looked at him. 'Morgan is the sweetest girl anyone can wish as a child. She's so lovely and she has your looks... and I wouldn't be happier if she could be with her dad from now...'

* * *

Draco smiled widely and kissed her sweetly on the lips 'I missed you too 'Mione... but I have one question, why was Blaise here?' he took her hand in his and looked at her. 'He lives here... just like Harry, Ron & Ginny. He stayed by my side for the last 10 years' she smiled. 'He did? Wow... well I guess we have to tell him where I was the last 10 years don't I?' she nodded her head in response and they walked downstairs.

When they entered the living room, Ron was sitting on the couch glaring at Harry who was sitting in a comfy chair next to the window. Blaise whom was sitting on the other couch looked up at the couple when they entered the room and smiled, Draco's arm was hanging loosely around Hermione's waist.

Draco sat down in another Comfy chair and Hermione sat down next to Blaise... 'I guess you guys want to hear my story too...' Hermione stopped him or a second 'Wait 5 minutes sweety, Ginny will be home shortly and if you start you'll have to tell the story 3 times... ok?' he nodded and they waited silently until they heard a small Pop-sound in the hall-way.

'I'm Home!!!' came the yell of Ginny Potter. They heard a couple of footsteps, but they stopped in shock in the doorway of the living room. 'come on, get in the room and sit down, we're waiting for you so Draco here can start his story!!' Blaise sighed in annoyance, and Ginny quickly sat down next to her brother and stared at Draco still in shock.

* * *

'Ok... I'll tell you what happened after the day I transferred to Durmstrang...!' he told the story in one shot without any interruptions. Everyone was listening carefully to hear all of the story...

Harry who had already heard most of the story in there meetings, just listened, when Draco came to the part that Harry had known he was back for the last 3 months Ginny looked at him furiously but stayed silent till Draco was done...

Blaise smiled when he was done 'I'm glad you're back pal.' He said and walked over to him and hugged him in a friendly-male-way. Ron nodded 'Yeah, it would be a lot nicer to see Hermione smile widely again' he grinned. 'Yeah' Ginny said. 'Glad you're back, now if you would excuse me, I have something to discuss with my husband.'

She walked to the door 'Harry are you coming?' she urged him and he nodded at the rest before following Ginny to their private rooms to discuss the fact he knew that Draco was back and didn't tell her or Hermione.

'Come on Draco, we'll go see where Morgan is...' Hermione pulled Draco of the comfy chair and they walked upstairs towards Morgan's room. 'Morgan sweety?' Hermione said when she opened the door... Morgan was sitting on the ground reading one of her favourite books named "_Quidditch & Brooms_"

'She has that from you' Hermione smiled at Draco and they walked into the room. 'Hey sweety come here' she asked when they sat down on Morgan's bed. Morgan walked over and sat down on her mother's lap while looking at Draco, 'So are you really my father' she asked nervously and he nodded.

* * *

She jumped up from her mother's lap and sat down on Draco's 'Do you like Quidditch daddy?' he laughed. 'When I went to school I would give my life to play Quidditch, but it's been over 9 years since I last touched a broom.' He answered truthfully. Hermione looked at him while he was talking with their daughter and smiled.

'So would you like to help your daddy when he wants to play quidditch again?' he asked her and she nodded fiercely in approval. 'I would love to!!' she almost yelled. 'Ok then we'll go pick out a new broom for me tomorrow... do you have any suggestion on which broom I should buy, and you can give me any suggestions you want.' Morgan smiled at her father's question.

This would be an easy question because she knew every single broom in the wizarding world. 'you can buy the Sunset Screamer, it's the latest broom, it's perfect for trips and stuff and not too expensive, but it's not fitted for Quidditch or racing because it's not so fast. But Darkness Bliss is the fastest broom at the moment. It's almost as fast as lightning, the broom is all black with gold engravings on it...' she rambled.

'But because of it's fastness it's also the most expensive broom in the universe...' she sighed 'We could never buy it' she looked at her hands. 'Well I don't think that's a problem, we'll go buy two tomorrow, one for me and one for you!' now it was Hermione's turn to interfere, 'ow no you won't! My daughter isn't going on a racing broom before she's allowed too! So no racing brooms till second year!'

Morgan pouted and Draco smiled 'well, we could buy another broom for you then... which other broom do you want that's not a racing broom' he asked her. She thought for a couple of moments before answering 'Line Miracle' she answered. He looked a little confused. 'What kind of broom is that?' he asked

'Well it's a Quidditch broom for kids, it's not as fast as the normal brooms because we're not allowed to use the normal ones yet, but it's the best broom I'm allowed to ride!' she answered smiling widely at her father. 'Well then that broom is yours' he smiled back at her and got captured in a big hug by his daughter...

After some small talk with their daughter they went back to Hermione's bedroom. Draco could of course stay with them for the night.

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter is somewhat longer...and the update isn't so far after the previous one...but I want to say that the story is almost finished...And I want your opinion!

**_Poll: Do you want a sequel? If no, please tell me why, If yes, what kind of sequel? Morgan's first years at Hogwarts, her last years, or her life after Hogwarts? Or something else?_**


	17. IMPORTANT NOTE

BIG AUTHOR's NOTE HERE:

I'm really sorry for not updating...  
But I have a good reason for not updating sooner...  
  
My computer crashed down 3 days after the last chapter... I already finished the new chapter then... The computer went to a shop for fixing...

Yesterday we got the computer back... but it seems that EVERYTHING that was on the computer is gone...  
So now i have to retype the whole chapter... Please be patiened...

Greetz Gertyke....


	18. Ch 17 Happily Ever After

**A/N**: Sorry again for the delay... But here is the next chapter... And now I need to ask you guys something! This is the last chapter of this story... Sorry if this is going a little faster as you expected but I have to round it up. Maybe there will be another chapter about the marriage... For those who like Harry Potter and Buffy The Vampire Slayer... I'm going to write a couple of fanfics for Twisting The Hellmouth, it's a cross-over site. It's going to be mostly Willow/Draco, Willow/Hermione, Willow/A Weasley, Dawn/Draco, Spike/Hermione... :)

There isn't going to be a sequel... sorry... If you want to write one please contact me... I'll help you with it but I'm not going to do it alone...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing! Except Morgan!

**Review Thanks: First of all: I've got more then 100 Reviews!!! This is AMAZING! Ok let's continue now... thanks to Dershana, Meenyrocks, snakegirl1122, byrd boy, Felton Fan, QueEnfullofDraMa, Mistress-0f-the-Dragon, coradefuego6, 136998, mary k, ashley579, Lazy, and everyone else!**

**Anonymous – WOW! Thanks, no I didn't knew that! Thank you very very very much!!!**

**Last Time:**

'_Well it's a Quidditch broom for kids, it's not as fast as the normal brooms because we're not allowed to use the normal ones yet, but it's the best broom I'm allowed to ride!' she answered smiling widely at her father. 'Well then that broom is yours' he smiled back at her and got captured in a big hug by his daughter..._

_After some small talk with their daughter they went back to Hermione's bedroom. Draco could of course stay with them for the night. _

Chapter 17 – Happily Ever After...

Weeks went by, Morgan got her broom, and so did Draco. Draco and Morgan grew closer, spending their free time on a broom or just sitting in the living room. When you looked at the two nowadays you couldn't tell Draco hadn't been there for her the previous 10 years, they shared laughs, and they shared grieve.

But they weren't the only ones who grew closer. Hermione was also spending her time with her long-lost love. She fell in love all over again. They went out to dinner, to go to a club or just snuggled up to each other in bed or on the couch.

It was going good for all of them.

Well in a couple of months it would all be better... Morgan would be 11 then, and she would receive her Hogwarts letter then, in the meantime she was reading everything she could find from her mother, yeah yeah she had Granger-blood... she maybe looked like Draco but she had the urge to learn stuff just like her mother.

Morgan was a smart girl, and she learned quickly. She knew that she had to stay away from de dark boy that was always taunting her when she was out with Cal playing in a public place. He was a weird kid. He had dark black hair, and taunting blue eyes. And his name... who names his kid Hunter?

Yes yes, Hunter was very strange indeed... and he just turned 11 what would mean he would be attending Hogwarts at the same time she would. And she didn't like that fact for one bit! She was almost 11 but she could make a difference between people you got to stay away from, or people you can associate with.

Hunter was one of the people Morgan should stay away from. Well that he has black hair and blue eyes that we know already. But he was mysterious, his favourite colours to wear are Black, Midnight-blue and dark-green. His black hair was mostly hanging loosely around his face, without gel.

When it wasn't hanging loosely it was spiked up with gel. Many girls found this attractive and even Morgan couldn't say he wasn't handsome but he was a total jerk, he was the grandson of the brother of Blaise's father. That's were he got his raven black hair.

His eyes were icy blue, well that's what Morgan thought they were. Other girls said to her that his eyes were dreamy blue but yeah they were already swooning over the young boy.

One day in July Hermione and Draco were sitting in a small and romantic restaurant sipping their coffee after a delicious meal. When all of a sudden Draco slowly got up and kneeled besides her. Hermione was lost for words. And looked at him a little shocked and surprised.

'Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest guy alive, to let me cherish you with all I have, and all I can give to you? Would you do me the honour to be my wife?' he asked looking up at her. The restaurant baded in silence.

Everyone had seen the platinum-blonde man kneel in front of the beautiful woman, they all saw the look of sincerity in his eyes. And the look of pure happiness in the woman's eyes when he finished his question. And last but not least they heard the stuttered yes from the woman.

'Y...Yes! Yes of course Draco!!!' she yelled before quickly kneeling down besides him and kissing him passionately. They didn't want to notice the clapping around them and they just enjoyed the kiss.

'oh my god...' she looked at her ring when Draco put it on her finger. 'This one is fabulous... it's so big' the ring was white-gold with small diamonds on top of it. It looked simple but it was one of the most elegant rings she had ever seen in her life. Tears were forming in her eyes. 'god...' Draco smiled at her. 'You deserve nothing more then the best there is.' He said to her.

After their dinner they returned home, they would hold the wedding the next month at the property of one of Draco's former houses, yes he had more than only Malfoy Manor. He didn't want to hold the wedding there for the bad memory's he got while living there the first part of his life.

When entering their home Ginny was sitting in the kitchen drinking some hot chocolate. When Ginny looked up at the smiling couple she smiled herself. 'Hey guys, you had a nice time?' Hermione nodded heavily and showed her hand. Ginny gasped. 'Oh my god! Mione! Congratulations you two!!' she started hugging the 2 and jumping around.

'Mum?' Morgan's tired voice came from the staircase 'What's all the commotion?' Hermione smiled 'Hun, come down for a moment, we need to tell you something' they heard footsteps on the staircase and the next moment Morgan was standing in the doorway rubbing her eyes and wearing black PJ's. Hermione smiled and showed her hand. 'Oh mum, you got a new ring!' Draco chuckled 'Sweety, it's an engagement –ring' he smiled at her and covered his ears when she squealed in delight!

'You're getting married????' Soon everything was coming down, awoken by the squeals from Morgan and Ginny. Everyone wished them all the best and to live happily ever after....


End file.
